


You are the apple of my eye

by Eve_Z



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Z/pseuds/Eve_Z
Summary: 比较狗血的校园脆皮鸭文学。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 有道具和糟糕h

01

 

吴世勋今天第三次注意到张艺兴在偷看他。  
这次他不甘示弱地瞪了回去。

张艺兴微红的双眼立刻受惊般转开，细白的手指不安地绞着宽大的校服外套，贝齿咬住嫣红丰润的下唇，头几乎要埋到课本里。  
吴世勋这人向来喜欢得寸进尺，确定了张艺兴刚刚就是在偷看自己，他立刻像只大尾巴狼一样踱着步子走到对方座位旁。张艺兴慌乱地趴到桌子上藏起自己的脸，吴世勋便俯身靠近张艺兴通红的耳尖，进一步恐吓道。  
“看什么看——”没见过帅哥吗？  
后半句太恶俗又太顺口，他差点像读劣质偶像剧台词那样讲出来，急急忙忙收声又没能刹住，结果尾音“嗝”了一声，奶声奶气的很可爱。  
偏偏张艺兴在这时缩着肩膀抖了一下，疑似在憋笑，吴世勋的脸立刻黑了。  
“问你话呢，看什么看！”  
他恼羞成怒地压低嗓音，伸手往张艺兴肩膀上推了一把。张艺兴没有回答他，把脑袋埋得更低，整个人绷得僵硬，像在苦苦忍耐着什么。  
对方逆来顺受，吴世勋顿觉无趣，抬步就要离开，校服后摆却被拽住了。  
“世勋…”张艺兴半年来第一次喊他的名字，用湿漉漉的上目线望着他，隔着黑框眼镜也能看见他眼尾泛着樱花似的红润，“可以陪我去趟厕所吗？”

这种初中女生的请求让吴世勋露出怪异而不耐烦的神情，他甚至没注意到张艺兴的异常。  
“啊？”他端详对方的脸，想确认有没有玩笑的成分，“你自己去不行吗？”  
张艺兴浓黑湿润的睫毛受惊般垂下，又怯怯地抬起来，眼神中带着惊惶的恳求：“拜托…帮我个忙。”  
见对方皱起眉头还想拒绝，他小声哀求道：“求你了。”  
张艺兴的声音其实很好听，清亮悦耳中带着一点点沙哑，像刚学会歌唱的稚嫩雏鸟。吴世勋听着很是受用，却故意摆足了架子，报复了刚刚那一嗝之仇，这才恩赐般道：“好吧。”

张艺兴低声道谢，慢慢把外套脱下来系在腰间。吴世勋这才注意到他皮肤比班上最好看的女生还要白皙，可两颊泛着不自然的嫣红，双眼水润像刚刚哭过。  
“你怎么了？”他随口问道，看着张艺兴艰难地扶着桌子站起来，闭着眼喘气。  
“唔…没事…”  
张艺兴咬着牙慢慢回答他，把绑在腰间的校服外套往下拉，不安地回头看了眼椅面，转回头时似乎松了一口气。  
“走吧？”他艰难地迈着小步走在前面，仿佛在玩蹩脚的两人三足游戏一样不自在。吴世勋插着兜跟在后面，张艺兴在前面走得颤颤巍巍像随时会摔倒，以这个乌龟爬一样的速度，怕是刚到厕所午休就结束了。吴世勋踌躇片刻，还是好心地询问道：“要我背你吗？”  
他不过随口一问，张艺兴却反应过度，慌乱无措地拒绝：“不要！不用…不用的。谢谢。”  
因着他最后那句“谢谢”，吴世勋摸摸鼻子并不生气，慢慢悠悠地跟着他。他们走到男厕门前，吴世勋刚要转进去，张艺兴又拽住了他的衣角。  
“我们去楼上那个，可以吗？”  
高一班级在六楼，七楼都是没人用的教室，楼上厕所虽然总有空位，但离班级太远而鲜有人问津。吴世勋开始怀疑张艺兴在耍他，质问的话刚到嘴边，抬头看见张艺兴可怜的小模样，厚重的眼镜架在鼻梁上像只呆头呆脑的兔子，又咽了下去。  
“走吧。”他觉得今天自己脾气真是太好了。

吴世勋和张艺兴交集不深。确切的说，全班男生和张艺兴都不太玩的来，张艺兴总是有意无意避着他们，从来不打篮球也不踢足球，上课安安静静地低头抄笔记。许多女孩子偏好他这样文静忧郁的气质，张艺兴跟她们讲话温温柔柔的，有问必答，抿着嘴角露出小酒窝，温文尔雅。跟男生讲话却全然不一样，总像避着洪水猛兽般，讲不到三句就低着头，这模样看在吴世勋眼里自然是打上阴险狡猾，城府深沉的标签，并不愿意和他交谈。  
细细算来，这似乎是他们第一次独处，也是张艺兴第一次主动和吴世勋讲话。吴世勋不由得对他升起了好奇之心，心中满是对他性格各种离谱的猜测和揣摩，连对方其实是个女孩子这种科幻脑洞都想出来了。  
其实说是女孩子很好解释啊——不敢和男生讲话，安静内向，今天这样遮遮掩掩的是不是到女孩子每个月都会有的日子了？所以才不敢去人多的六楼男厕，可为什么要拉着自己陪…？

“到了。”张艺兴突然打破了沉默，把吴世勋从漫无边际的思绪里拽出来。  
“哦。那你进去吧…？”  
吴世勋还是没能想明白张艺兴为什么要他陪着上厕所，只能姑且理解为对方胆小，便豪气万千地往厕所入口一靠，一米八五的身高和宽阔的肩膀看着很有安全感。  
张艺兴抿着唇，站在原地没动。  
“又怎么了？”吴世勋觉得自己这一辈子的耐心都用在了今天，他平日里不是温柔体贴的性子，今天对着张艺兴频频忍耐，都快没脾气了。  
“可以一起吗…？”张艺兴小心翼翼地问他，吴世勋注意到他的手指又紧张地攥着校服一角，指关节粉红圆润，纤细的指尖用力到发白。  
“嗯，”他难得生出几分恻隐之心，转身率先走进厕所，“要做什么？”

张艺兴没有立刻回答，似乎在害怕什么，频频回头张望。呆板的黑框眼镜沾了汗水，沿着笔直的鼻梁滑落半分，他连忙伸手去扶，又不安地瞥一眼吴世勋，尴尬无措。  
“午休还有四十分钟。”吴世勋真怕他要一直这样沉默下去，好心提醒道，心中默哀自己宝贵的午睡时间。  
张艺兴终于下定了决心，咬着唇看他，声音微不可查：“我可以相信你…不会跟任何人说吗？”  
吴世勋又恍惚觉得自己在和初中女生交谈——张艺兴磨磨蹭蹭拖着他来荒无人烟的洗手间，就是为了跟自己讲个“绝对不可以说出去哦”的八卦？  
“好，我答应你。”他深吸一口气，强忍住心中的不耐烦，双手插兜面无表情。  
他的保证似乎让张艺兴终于鼓起勇气，甚至露出了一个不甚明显的微笑，脸颊上浅浅的酒窝转瞬即逝。张艺兴大着胆子握住他的手腕，拉着他往最里面的隔间走去。他的手指又细又软，却热呼呼的，松松地围在吴世勋手腕上，像某种粘人的小动物。  
吴世勋惊讶地挑眉，任由对方拉着自己进了隔间，又看着张艺兴细致地关门落锁，心中升起一个模糊荒谬的念头——他不会要跟我告白吧？

吴世勋有这样的念头其实一点不奇怪。他从小就人缘好，女生喜欢他帅气的脸和优越的身材，男生喜欢他阳光仗义的性格，追求者排在一起能站满三个教室。男生和他告白也不是第一次，只是吴世勋自认是直男，加上自觉还没到谈恋爱的年纪，就算是女生和他告白也不接受的，婉拒了形形色色的求爱，很有点片叶不沾身的觉悟。  
但张艺兴要对他告白，他是万万没想到的。谁能知道一个开学半年来没说过一句话，甚至连他的名字也没有开口叫过的人，会暗恋他呢？还别说是害羞，张艺兴不仅没和他讲话，连礼物也没送过，一丝喜欢他的痕迹都没有，再自恋的人也不会往那方面想。  
“…世勋。”张艺兴无奈地第二次把他从思绪中拉出来，他发现吴世勋很容易走神，随时随地就能开始发呆。  
“嗯？”吴世勋精神一振，心中已经熟练地排练了五种拒绝的方式，双目炯炯地盯着他。  
张艺兴被他突然专注的目光看的不自在，低着头小声道：“待会可能会很恶心…”  
“你说吧。”吴世勋倒不觉得男生告白是件恶心的事情，这都什么年代了。  
张艺兴咬着唇飞快地瞥了他一眼，再开口时竟然带了点委屈的鼻音，气也不喘地快速道：“你之后怎么想我都没关系但我真的恳求你就帮我这一次，拜托了我真的很感谢，还有谢谢你答应我不和别人说。”  
吴世勋隐约觉得事情走向超出了自己的控制，但他还没来得及说什么，张艺兴就吸着鼻子解开了围在腰间的外套，双手搭住校裤边缘往下拉，露出了白色的内裤，柔软的面料已经湿透了。

“你干什么…！”场景突然从初中女生害羞告白变成高校男生上演十八禁，吴世勋被吓得脊背紧紧贴住门板，手死死抓着门把，愤怒惊恐地用气音质问对方。  
张艺兴却仿佛吃了秤砣铁了心，坚决地把深色的长裤整个脱掉，露出笔直修长的双腿。他的腿很匀称，却意外地让人感到丰腴，仿佛一掐就会有细腻皮肉从指缝间鼓起来，  
“对不起…唔…求你了…”  
张艺兴用袖子胡乱抹眼泪，他从脱掉裤子的那一刻起就似乎抑制不住情绪，眼泪扑簌簌地往下掉，委屈得像是吴世勋在强迫他一样，鼻尖都红了。  
吴世勋依然警惕地靠着门板，目光却忍不住向下打量他漂亮的双腿，仔细地描摹圆润发红的膝盖和利落的肌肉线条，带着他自己都没察觉到的赞叹之色。  
但这还不是全部。张艺兴羞耻地小声抽泣着背过身去，自暴自弃般扯下了自己的内裤，又撩起过大的校服下摆。  
“帮我…唔…拿出来…”

吴世勋倒吸一口气，连呼吸都忘记，双眼直勾勾盯着张艺兴的臀部。  
雪白丰盈的臀肉中间，延伸出细细的半截黑色电线，连着被透明胶贴在腿根的遥控器。  
吴世勋的手心在冒汗，后背硌在硬邦邦的门板上发痛，可这些都不重要了。他的全部视野都被张艺兴挺翘的屁股占满，根本挪不开目光。他是没有性经验，可他和朋友一起看过毛片，也曾经笑嘻嘻地溜进成人用品店，他非常清楚张艺兴想让他帮的是什么忙，也瞬间了然为什么对方要把外套系在腰间，走路慢得像蜗牛，要来没有人的厕所，还哭着求他不要和别人说。  
这场景太荒谬太离奇，他几乎以为这是一场古怪的梦，可张艺兴喘息间交杂着抽泣声，楼下遥远的地方有人在模模糊糊地吵闹，门把手已经被他的汗浸得湿润，告诉他这就是现实。  
现实中的张艺兴…为什么会带着这个东西来上学？谁放进去的？为什么他不让那个人拿出来？是在害怕什么吗？为什么选了他帮忙？  
他的脑袋里一时间全是疑问，每个问题都想被问出来，吵吵闹闹让他不得安宁。而眼前的罪魁祸首，唯一能给他解答的人，偏着头，小心翼翼地伸手拉了拉他的衣角。  
“世勋…”张艺兴听起来既惶恐又委屈，眼镜片上沾了泪，“你答应我的…”

吴世勋一言不发地伸手，捏住那根细细的电线，慢慢向外扯，却遇到了阻力，仿佛被什么卡住。  
张艺兴额头贴在隔间的墙上，小声抽噎着，双手握住丰满的臀肉，颤巍巍往两边掰开，露出嫣红的后穴入口。娇嫩的穴口被黑色的肛塞堵住，吴世勋手里那根黑色的电线被夹在肛塞和穴口之间，那处已经磨得发红——显然张艺兴有自己尝试过取出，却因为看不见肛塞的构造而不得其法。  
“唔…”张艺兴细细地哭了一声，掰着臀瓣的双手几乎僵硬，掐的雪白臀尖泛起红痕，细腻的肉从指缝间露出，和吴世勋的想象一样香艳。  
吴世勋艰难地吞咽口水，指尖抚摸上被体温捂得温暖的黑色塑料，小心地撑开穴口，另一只手轻轻扭转着肛塞往外取。那本应该是人身上最污秽的地方，他却意外地不觉得恶心，甚至觉得那处嫩穴粉红可爱，惹人怜惜。  
张艺兴使劲忍着呜咽，用力掰着臀肉的手却快要没了力气。他慌乱地调整握着的姿势，不料被体液浸湿的皮肉细腻光滑，稍不注意就从指腹下溜出。  
雪白的臀肉突然聚拢，将吴世勋的指尖牢牢夹在了中间。  
“对…对不起…”感受到吴世勋的手指似乎不适地挣扎两下，张艺兴小脸红得几乎滴血，手忙脚乱地伸手要补救，却听见吴世勋干哑的声音：“没关系。”  
这是他看见自己的秘密后第一次说话，张艺兴不知怎的整个人都放松了一些，偏着头抿着唇偷偷看了一眼对方。英俊的男孩敛着眉眼，很专注地操作着，指尖灵活地一点点解开折磨了张艺兴一上午的肛塞，没露出任何厌恶反感的表情。  
感觉到肛塞慢慢滑出，张艺兴强忍着不适感放松身体，侧着脸贴在冰凉的墙上大口喘气。终于，轻轻的“啵”一声，黑色的肛塞沾着透明的粘液离开了穴口。  
“拿出来了。”吴世勋僵硬道，不安地变换了站姿。  
“谢谢你。”张艺兴感激道，转过来时看到吴世勋沾满自己肠液的手指，又羞愧地移开了目光，怯怯地摊开洁白的手掌，“麻烦你了…给我吧。”

吴世勋把带着张艺兴体温和体液的情趣玩具放到他手心里，张艺兴盯着那小东西，眼里闪过一丝痛苦。吴世勋正待深究，对方眼里的异样转瞬即逝，他只看见了张艺兴黑框眼镜后面平静的双眼。这幅死板的眼镜过滤了张艺兴的所有情绪，只展现着一副寻常不出众的模样，不会被注意，不会吸引别人的目光，仿佛这就是戴眼镜的用意。  
某种冲动使然，吴世勋突然抬手摘下了张艺兴眼前的阻碍。  
“嗯…？”张艺兴猝不及防，漾着温柔水光的双眼雾蒙蒙地看着吴世勋，看得他心头一颤，不知名的情绪沿着细密纹路慢慢渗入心脏，雪白柔软的毛球在轻轻搔动喉口。  
“你摘下眼镜…真好看。”  
张艺兴被吴世勋突如其来的赞美弄傻了，怔怔地看着他，好半天才小声道：“谢谢。”  
吴世勋没说谎，张艺兴不戴眼镜是真的很好看。笨拙的黑框把他流利的面部线条粗暴破坏，镜片后的双眼看着平平无奇。可实际上，他眉骨和鼻梁英挺而极富侵略性，偏生了双温柔的眼睛，眼尾往下拉出无辜的弧度。从吴世勋的视角看，惹人怜爱的紧，真恨不得将他一把摁在胸口搓揉。  
“以后也别戴眼镜了吧。”吴世勋突然提出要求，紧盯着张艺兴茫然的双眼。  
“…不行，还给我！”张艺兴惊醒般失声叫出来，又立刻抿住了唇。没了眼镜遮挡，他面部表情立刻变得鲜活，微微瘪着嘴，可爱的懊恼模样。  
吴世勋一点也不生气，笑眯眯地把那副眼镜往自己兜里一装，很无赖的模样：“不还，以后不准戴了。”  
想了想，他又补充一句：“以后你戴隐形眼镜，我陪你去配。”  
后面半句很自然地说了出来，仿佛两人一直是这般亲密无间的关系。

张艺兴却又倔了起来，伸手去拽吴世勋插在兜里的手腕，一刻都离不开那副眼镜似的。  
“你还给我。”  
他力气出乎预料地大，吴世勋手腕被他拽得生痛，突然恼火起来，想也不想就伸手往张艺兴屁股上打了一巴掌，清脆的“啪”一声。  
“翻脸不认人，嗯？”  
他语气阴沉，黑而笔直的剑眉竖起来，狭长的眸子仿佛雪亮的利刃。  
张艺兴没想到他会发脾气，一时间僵在原地。后知后觉，他想起来吴世勋手里握着自己最大的秘密，如果真想要挟自己做些什么，易如反掌。  
他精挑细选了半年，选中吴世勋。本以为是个正义的猎人，把把柄亲自交到对方手上，寄托着他救自己出虎穴，不料竟看走了眼，偏偏选中了一匹凶恶更甚的狼，又把他叼进了狼巢。  
他嘴唇蠕动两下，松了手垂下眼睫，竟是一副任由对方处置的模样。

见张艺兴许久不说话，吴世勋开始慌了。他本意并不是要这样的，他帮了张艺兴那么大忙，就答应自己不戴眼镜，也不可以吗——其实当然是可以的，平日里他绝不会生气，可刚刚张艺兴明明是柔弱的模样，一转眼却又像只野性犹存的小豹子，用力攥得他手腕都发痛，某种被欺瞒的愤怒直冲脑门，他想也没想就狠狠刺了对方一刀。  
还挑了最羞辱的地方。  
他想道歉，又拉不下脸，只得闷闷地把眼镜从兜里拿出来，递到张艺兴面前。  
“刚刚逗你的。”  
张艺兴不做声，默默接过眼镜放进裤兜。

吴世勋被空气中的沉默刺得浑身不自在，转眼又看见张艺兴白嫩的双腿还露在空气中，更加不自在了，没说找话道：“你后面…那个，还没拿出来呢。”  
“我自己可以拿。”张艺兴小声道，依旧没看他。  
吴世勋不知道怎么回答，干脆直接动手，想把他翻过来。张艺兴被他的动作吓到，慌乱间挣扎着又打到了吴世勋，清脆的皮肉击打声在洗手间回荡。  
他下意识闭眼，咬着牙绷着脸，像只被困在暴风雨里的小羊，缩着脑袋等着狂风骤雨打在身上。出乎他预料，对方温热的大掌只是轻轻抚上他的侧脸。  
“别动，很快就好。”吴世勋的声音很柔和。  
后穴再次传来奇异的拉扯感，跳蛋被连着电线拽出来，“呲啦”一声，胶布连着遥控器被猛然揭开，腿根被剧烈的疼痛席卷。  
吴世勋摸他的背，安慰地解释道：“这样，就只用痛一下。”  
新拿出来的玩具被吴世勋转手丢进了厕所垃圾桶，张艺兴的目光跟过去，嘴唇微分似乎要说话。  
“别去捡，”吴世勋提前开口，打断了他，“你在害怕，那个人是谁？”

吴世勋不知道“那个人”是谁，但他可以肯定，张艺兴在害怕对方。这些乱七八糟的道具是对方放的，他不敢拒绝那人，不惜求助于陌生的同学帮他取出来，甚至不敢丢掉，仿佛过会儿又要戴回去一样。  
张艺兴惊惶的目光在他脸上巡视，吴世勋注意到他的手又攥紧了上衣一角，用力到发抖，看着怪可怜的。他忍不住伸手覆住了张艺兴比他小一号的手，缓慢而坚定地掰开对方他的手指，轻轻揉搓指尖。  
“别紧张，”他丝毫没意识到自己的动作有多暧昧，“告诉我，他是谁，为什么害怕他？”  
张艺兴又垂下目光，盯着自己的鞋尖，不说话。  
吴世勋耐心地等了一会儿，最终妥协道：“没关系，不想说就不说。”

时间很多，他会慢慢弄清楚的。

吴世勋使了一点劲，把张艺兴拉进怀里，让他靠在自己臂弯上。他俯身捡起张艺兴跌落在地板上的裤子，抓起内裤时摸了一手冰凉的黏湿。他本该感到恶心，可神经却诡异地兴奋起来，心脏砰砰加速。  
“都湿透了，”他本意是征求意见，话到嘴边却听着像情色的调侃，“别穿了。”  
张艺兴总算有动静了，扶着吴世勋结实的手臂想转身：“不穿不行…”  
“不准穿，我没收了。”  
吴世勋蛮不讲理地打断了他的辩解，在张艺兴不敢置信的目光下，顺手把他的内裤塞进裤兜，鼓鼓囊囊的一团。他帮张艺兴打理好衣服，裤子后面濡湿了一块，他将外套系上去，拉着张艺兴转了一圈，确认外表看不出任何端倪后，背朝着张艺兴半蹲下来。  
“上来，我背你回寝室。”  
张艺兴小声地回绝：“不用，我自己可以走。”  
吴世勋没妥协：“快点。”  
张艺兴无奈地趴上吴世勋宽阔的脊背，像病号一样被人背着，慢慢往寝室走去。吴世勋走得很稳，怕颠到张艺兴，还特意弓着背，走过拐角时小声跟他说：“你快装昏，班主任在前面。”  
他用无比担忧的真实语气和迎面走来的班主任请了假，被批准在寝室照顾“低血糖患者”一下午。

一回到张艺兴宿舍他就原形毕露，把张艺兴搁到床上后，旁若无人地翻找起张艺兴的衣柜。  
“你找什么？”张艺兴有种引狼入室的感觉，警惕地望着他。  
“干净的内裤。”吴世勋用身体遮着衣柜，仔细地把张艺兴所有的内裤都塞进自己校服外套里，一转头露出遗憾的表情，“好像没有了，你只能穿我的了。”  
说完不等张艺兴反应，他就回了自己寝室，又慢慢悠悠走回来，手里真的拿着一条陌生的内裤，校服外套下可疑的鼓鼓囊囊也平整如初。  
“给。”吴世勋把自己的内裤塞到他手里，张艺兴握着那团柔软的布料，耳尖开始发红。  
“…我要穿我自己的。”他想委婉地拒绝，吴世勋却突然上手扒他的裤子，惹得他失声低叫，“你干什么！”  
他手忙脚乱，防得住这头却防不住那头，吴世勋整个人都压上来，十厘米的身高差让张艺兴无处可逃，被迫穿上了大一号的陌生内裤，那感觉就像吴世勋的气息围绕着他，羞得他脸都红了。  
吴世勋摁住他抵抗的手，挑眉问道：“那个人都可以让你戴着情趣玩具上学，我为什么不可以让你穿我的内裤？”

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

02

张艺兴脸上血色瞬间退去几分，嘴唇发着抖。  
吴世勋明白对方误会自己在胁迫他。  
可他看到张艺兴那么怕“那个人”，甚至于听到自己提起都会被吓到，反而不想解释澄清。  
既然连玩具都愿意戴了，穿他的内裤怎么不行？长得这么纯情漂亮，气质又清冷斯文，却有着令其他男人觊觎到忍不住要用自己的东西标记的身体，张艺兴恐怕根本不知道，他这副模样有多带劲多招人吧？  
“以后都不准戴眼镜，也只许穿我的内裤。”  
吴世勋下了命令，居高临下地看着张艺兴一脸窘迫，心情大好，得寸进尺道：“还有，不许跟那个人再见面。”  
前两句话张艺兴都没什么反应，听到这一句才明显慌乱起来。  
“你管不了…”他虚弱地抗议道，音量随着吴世勋面色逐渐阴沉而减小，剩余的话被他明智地咽在了喉间。  
这人好像很容易生气。他要记住。  
吴世勋本来愉悦的心情像被浇了桶冰水，心里又冒起一簇危险的火苗，烧得他烦躁而愤怒。  
“我管不了？”他反问道，咄咄逼人地凑上前去，死死盯着张艺兴水润的双眼，“原来你是自愿的？”  
“不是…”张艺兴慌乱地移开目光，小声嗫嚅道，手指紧紧抓着床单。  
“那你告诉我，那个人到底是谁？”  
张艺兴又不肯说话了，咬着下唇，誓死不透露的坚贞模样。

吴世勋不怒反笑，狭长的眸子危险地打量张艺兴：“还是不想说？”  
“你刚刚答应我，”张艺兴突然抬头看他，漆黑的眼睫颤抖着，像雏鸟张开湿哒哒的绒毛，尽管怕得要命，还是一定要从高高树梢上扑进天空，“‘不想说就不说’。”  
…他还真讲过这句话，在厕所的时候，因为气急之下打了张艺兴而感到心虚，是为了哄他才给的安慰。张艺兴却傻乎乎地当了真，果然是只天真的猎物，连猎人随口的哄骗也要认真记住的吗？  
吴世勋心里好笑，但张艺兴这么认真，他竟也不忍拆穿，便装作很听话的样子道：“那就不用说。”  
总有一天会让你哭着说出来。  
张艺兴明显放松了紧绷的神经，大着胆子轻轻扭动挣扎了一下：“可以放开我吗？”  
吴世勋松开摁着他的双手，抱着双臂站起来：“快点换衣服，要上课了。”  
张艺兴惊讶地抬头：“不是和班主任请了假？”  
“我反悔了，下午有体育课，我想上，你也要来。”  
其实是因为张艺兴现在穿着他的内裤，他想想就觉得兴奋，恨不得要拉着对方在全校面前走一圈，隐晦而骄傲地宣布这人是他的所有物。  
“那…你先出去一下。”张艺兴顺从地接受了吴世勋的安排，又立刻有些为难地看着他。  
吴世勋出去之前，暧昧地用目光刮了刮他遮在被子下的小屁股：“别耍花招，待会我要检查的。”

十分钟后，吴世勋手臂搭在张艺兴肩膀上，几乎半搂着他走到操场。张艺兴脸上还带着一丝不明显的红晕，没了黑框眼镜的脸在阳光下白嫩精致，好看极了。  
光天化日地走在空地上，没戴眼镜，和另一个男生靠得这么近，张艺兴显然很不自在，隔三差五就飞快地环顾四周，像只胆小的草食动物。  
“你又害怕，”吴世勋跟着他一起四处张望，似乎这样就能把张艺兴在躲的人揪出来，“在看谁？”  
“老师叫集合了。”张艺兴避而不答，轻轻拽了拽吴世勋的校服衣角。  
吴世勋对此很不满意，又没有理由发作。余光正好瞟到不远处的体育馆，他眼珠一转，压低声音命令他：“待会你跟我去体育馆。”  
张艺兴瞪大眼睛咬住唇，还没开口，吴世勋就看出他的不情愿，阴沉地把后半句话补全了：“还是你想轮流穿全班男生的内裤？”  
暮春的夕阳晒在身上暖洋洋的，可张艺兴只觉得一股凉意从脊椎骨直窜后脑勺，冻得他发麻。  
“嗯。”他小声应了，低头藏住眼里的冷漠。

眼镜对长相的改变是非常大的。先不说体育老师根本没有认出他，班上的其余同学也震惊地盯着张艺兴，关系比较好的一个女孩跑过来，有点羡慕地看着他白白的皮肤。  
“艺兴，你不戴眼镜好好看啊。”  
“谢谢。”张艺兴小声道谢，又立刻害羞地笑，眉眼弯弯，像初融的泉水跳跃在山涧。  
“真的好看啊…”立刻有性格外向的女生也凑过来。  
“笑起来更好看！”  
“艺兴以后也别戴眼镜啦…”  
后排的男生也在悄悄讨论，变声期的粗哑嗓音压低了，讲着带颜色的内容，促狭地笑。  
“靠，摘了眼镜真是漂亮，眼睛大，皮肤又白。”  
“住一个寝室，哥们儿你赚了！”  
“记得摸摸胸软不软…”  
吴世勋个子高，站在最后一排，听得清清楚楚，气得面色铁青。  
“…都闭嘴，上课了！”  
他利用体育委员的权力吼了一嗓子，班级顿时安静下来，只剩灼热的目光悄悄聚焦在某个心照不宣的人身上。  
体育老师赞许的点头——他都不知道自己还有个课代表呢。

周五下午的体育课只能用人心散漫这四个字形容。  
体育老师照例布置了活动任务，胳膊夹着出勤本回办公室吹空调去了。张艺兴向来不加入体育课的活动，只安静地抱着自己的外套和水杯，慢腾腾地挪到树荫下坐着。女生在聊天，其他男生都在打球。张艺兴温柔的眼睛平静地望着篮球场上少年激烈的拼斗，眼底有一丝羡慕。  
他在看场上的人，殊不知其他人也在看他。  
只是摘下了眼镜而已，怎么变化那么大？  
所有人心里都有同一个疑问，灼热的目光隐秘地一寸寸打量着张艺兴，试图找出原因。  
吴世勋也想知道。  
明明中午就是觉得比平日漂亮了一点，怎么一到下午，竟美得跟妖精似的让人挪不开目光？  
他想起那群人刚刚瞎扯的垃圾话，心里又涌起了宛若珍宝被人觊觎的愤怒。他扔开篮球，跟队友讲了声自己要去厕所，双手插着兜往体育馆走去。  
吴世勋一边生闷气，一边刻意放慢脚步，给张艺兴充足的时间看到他并且跟过来。可直到他的手摸上体育馆的大门，张艺兴都坐在原地一动不动，似乎在发呆。  
他更生气了，转身就要回去逮人，体育馆的门却突然从里面被打开了。

“嗨…嗯？”里面的男生看到门口是他，似乎也很惊讶，玩味的视线在他身上巡视一圈，慢悠悠开口，“谁让你过来的？”  
吴世勋皱起眉头：“我来上厕所。怎么，不能来吗？”  
那个男生耸耸肩，他个子和吴世勋一般高，一双杏眼生得漂亮。  
“教学楼也有厕所。”他似乎很好心地建议道，目光落在吴世勋身后某处，嘴角微微勾起来，“周五下午不要来这边，有人要用。”  
不知是否出于错觉，他把最后四个字咬得缱绻暧昧，低哑的嗓音令人莫名脸红心跳。  
吴世勋心头生出几分不对劲，直觉使然，他顺着男人的视线往回看，却只看见那个方向有一群漂亮的女孩子正嬉笑着走过，穿着背心短裙，是学校的啦啦队。  
“很漂亮吧？”那男生很闲似的，靠在门上和吴世勋搭话。  
“嗯…对，腿长。”吴世勋依然觉得有哪里不对，一边思索着令他不安的原因究竟是什么，一边分出心神敷衍道。  
“没错，腿不仅长，”对方立刻觅得知己般热络地赞同，还自来熟地伸手拍拍他的肩膀，“也有肉，握起来很舒服。”  
…怎么说的像你摸过一样？  
吴世勋的思绪被那男生过于狎昵的语气拉回来，目光警惕地打量他的脸，心中不喜他这样评价女生，便冷淡地回到最初的话题：“你到底用不用厕所？别堵着路，我要用。”  
“对了，”男生就跟没听见一样，友好地伸出手，露出灿烂的笑容，“我是朴灿烈。”  
“吴世勋。”伸手不打笑脸人，吴世勋忍着不耐烦，礼貌地与他握了握手。对方力气很大，弄得他有点痛，他也示威般用力回握，对方却笑得越发灿烂，别人看着还以为他们俩关系有多亲密。

自我介绍过后，对方没再堵着路，笑眯眯地侧身让他进去。  
“就让给你这一次喔，”他站在外面朝吴世勋笑，逆光的背影显得高大而阴沉，“以后别来这边了。”  
吴世勋感到莫名其妙，呛声回去：“又不是你的地方，所有人都可以来。”  
“是吗？”  
朴灿烈不在意地随口反问，转身离开了。  
…说的什么东西！奇奇怪怪的！！  
吴世勋皱眉盯着对方高大的背影，只觉得他话里有话，隐含的意思他听不懂，却莫名感到心惊胆跳，连带着寂静的体育馆都变得瘆人起来。他捏紧拳头，挺直脊背往角落的厕所走去，一步步踏出沉稳的回响。  
也许朴灿烈说的没错。他应该用教学楼的厕所的。那个更近，人来人往的喧闹，不像体育馆的厕所，偏僻无人，着实有点吓人。  
他心中暗自懊恼，却拉不下脸出去，强撑着走进体育馆深处。篮球架在夕阳下斜拉出畸形的黑影，暗橘色的光薄薄一层铺在地板上，隐约有归鸦在粗嘎地哀叫，太阳要落山了。  
吴世勋手心沁出湿意，他感觉非常非常不对劲，暗中似乎有眼睛在阴冷窥视，让他背上的汗毛根根直立。突然身后砰的一声，吓得他几乎跳起来，惊惶地回头——  
体育馆大门被人关上了。

他生出几分不祥的预感，不顾面子地转身飞奔至门边，握住冰凉的门把手用力一推，门板撞到锁上发出结实的声响。他不敢置信地攥住生锈的门把，用力摇晃，那门便在原地来回小幅度摆动，在锁舌和门框间来回，沉闷地哐当响着——  
他被锁在这里了。

“…有人吗！”  
寒意从脚后跟爬上脊背，吴世勋绝望地拍着门呼喊，立刻又一脸希冀地贴在门上倾听。  
一片寂静。  
“有人吗！！帮我开门！”  
死一般的寂静，仿佛这座校园只剩他一个人。吴世勋双手冰凉，在校服上胡乱擦了把汗，再次用力拍向门板，砰砰的声响宛若困兽徒劳挣扎。  
“有人吗！有人吗…！”  
他喊着重复的话语，喉咙渐渐沙哑干痛，硬生生扯着嗓子呼喊。手掌拍到红肿麻木，他改用脚踹，用肩撞，铁门摇摇欲坠似的晃荡，却始终在原地横亘着。

 

张艺兴踉踉跄跄地被朴灿烈拽进七楼尽头荒废的教室，桌椅被推到教室四周，中间一片空地。门粗暴地关上，他还没站稳，左脸就被狠狠扇了一耳光，白皙的皮肉立刻红肿，巴掌印触目惊心。  
“欠操。”朴灿烈居高临下地看他宽松的领口，向后几步靠在课桌上，“自己脱。”  
张艺兴垂着眼睫，双手搭上校裤边缘，缓缓往下扯。仿佛白天的情景重现，不过这次他没有哭。  
深色的校服顺着他笔直的双腿滑下去，朴灿烈皱起眉头——  
张艺兴里面什么都没穿。  
宽大的校服下摆堪堪盖住他挺翘的屁股，白嫩的双腿匀称而肉感，娇柔漂亮。

他一言不发地跳下课桌，粗暴地把张艺兴转过来，修长的手指不打招呼就捅进后穴。张艺兴痛得低低“嘶”了一声，又迅速忍住了。  
朴灿烈把手指抽出来时，上面沾了血。  
“自己拿出来的？”他的表情变得古怪，看向张艺兴的眼神多了几分怜惜和愧疚，“都弄裂了。”  
张艺兴不说话。  
“小可怜，”朴灿烈不在意他的沉默，随手抹掉手上的血迹，温柔地把张艺兴抱进怀里，“下次受不住了就来找我，不要自己拿，会受伤。”  
他语气亲昵，和刚刚的暴怒判若两人。  
张艺兴僵硬地贴着朴灿烈的身躯，对方温热的大掌慢慢抚摸他的脊背，又捏起他的下巴，心疼地亲吻刚刚被打肿的脸颊。  
“对不起宝贝，疼吗？”  
张艺兴摇头。  
朴灿烈挠了挠张艺兴精致的下颚，动作像逗猫咪。他俯身帮张艺兴捡起裤子，打扮洋娃娃一样给他穿上，细致地整理衣摆。  
张艺兴全程低着头，毫无异义地任由他摆弄。  
朴灿烈牵着他走到椅子旁边，拉着他坐在自己的大腿上，手臂亲热地搂着张艺兴纤细的腰。  
“怎么不穿内裤？”他偏头去亲张艺兴白皙脖颈上黛色的血管，一路往南留下濡湿的水痕。  
“湿了。”张艺兴小声回答道。  
“真骚，水多得跟女孩一样。”朴灿烈轻轻笑了一声，热气喷洒在张艺兴脖子上，他敏感地躲了躲，却依旧垂着眼，对朴灿烈几乎侮辱的话无动于衷。  
“你们班那个吴世勋，跟你怎么回事？”朴灿烈伸手包住张艺兴白皙的手背，仿佛漫不经心地换了话题。  
张艺兴睫毛微颤，水润的眼睛抬起：“他弄掉了我的眼镜。”  
“然后呢？”朴灿烈把玩着张艺兴细软的手指，很得趣般抚摸他泛粉的指甲盖。  
“不还给我，说我不戴眼镜好看。”  
朴灿烈偏着头打量张艺兴的脸，仿佛要验证吴世勋说的话。半晌，他轻轻嗤笑一声，像听到了什么滑稽荒谬的言论。  
觉得张艺兴好看，吴世勋也配么。  
“我操你的时候，还是喜欢你戴着眼镜。”  
聊天就这样终止了。朴灿烈把他抱到课桌上，熟练地扒掉张艺兴的衣服，握着他的双腿架到臂弯，拿了管润滑液潦草做了扩张，勃发的性器捅进去抽插温热的小穴，撞着课桌嘎吱作响。  
张艺兴咬着唇，把所有的痛呼和呻吟咽进喉间，直到朴灿烈抵着他的敏感点射出来，都没有出声。

 

吴世勋疑心自己中途睡着过，他的意识似乎和身体分开了，浑浑沌沌地沉浮在体育馆内。喉咙又痒又痛，四肢疲惫不堪，只能虚弱地倚靠在门上歇息。  
他恍惚又听见钥匙和门锁摩擦的声音。  
他并不抱希望，甚至懒得起身查看。之前的六个小时——也许更长，或者更短——的时间内，他已经无数次趴在门上聆听，如同溺水者攥住浮木，落崖者攀住山石，却始终在原地苦苦挣扎。  
他是可以撑到周一的，洗手间有水，更衣室那边有自动贩卖机，差强人意，但至少能维持他的生命。  
也许该去喝点水了。  
吴世勋这样想着，费力地扶着门站起身，刚迈出一步，就听见身后“咔哒”一声。  
——这次绝不会听错。  
门开了。

“世勋…？唔——！”  
张艺兴疑惑地出声唤他，下一秒就被狠狠抱进对方怀里，力道几乎要将他压碎。吴世勋灼热的眼泪浸湿了他肩膀的布料，却咬着牙一言不发。  
他不想让张艺兴听到自己沙哑的哭腔，不想这个人看到自己的脆弱。  
他只想展现自己最好的一面给张艺兴看。

张艺兴带来了吴世勋的书包，甚至帮他灌满了水壶，记了周末布置的作业，沉甸甸的。吴世勋动作迅速地抹掉脸上的眼泪，屏着呼吸道谢，接过书包和张艺兴顺手递来的纸巾。  
“你怎么知道…唔…我在这里的？”  
他不受控制地抽泣了一下，鼻音很重，听起来奶声奶气的。  
张艺兴露出安慰的微笑：“你一直没回来，我就找了找。”  
吴世勋泪眼朦胧地认真打量张艺兴笑盈盈的脸，晴朗的月光在他温柔的眼里揉成细碎的星沙，波光粼粼，他突然有了吻下去的冲动，连忙不自然地挪开目光。  
“谢谢你——你的脸…？！”  
他余光瞟见张艺兴左脸不自然的红肿，定睛一看竟依稀是个巴掌印。  
张艺兴脸上的笑意一下就消失了。  
“没事。”他低声敷衍道。  
通常吴世勋不喜欢为难别人，但这次不一样——这次是张艺兴。他被油然而生的保护欲和占有欲驱使，不管不顾地追问道：“谁打的？”  
张艺兴沉默的时间过久，吴世勋几乎要疑心他没听见。他正要再问一遍时，张艺兴抬头看他，那个巴掌印便显得更触目惊心。  
他眼圈也红红的，似乎哭过。  
“你知道是谁把你锁在体育馆里的吗？”张艺兴没有作答，岔开了话题。  
吴世勋的注意力果然被瞬间转移，紧皱起眉头，又猛然瞪大眼睛——  
“‘那个人’是朴灿烈？他刚刚打了你？因为…因为，我帮了你吗？”  
“不算吧，”张艺兴扯出一个虚弱的微笑，没有问吴世勋是怎么知道朴灿烈的，“应该说，因为你帮了我，你才被锁起来的。是我害了你。”  
吴世勋抿着唇，狭长的眼睛瞟向黑漆漆的教学楼，仿佛朴灿烈会在哪里监视他们似的。他心中还有很多疑问，譬如张艺兴为什么会受朴灿烈威胁，还有朴灿烈为什么要盯着张艺兴欺负，朴灿烈又是怎么知道他帮了张艺兴…但他现在不能问。  
“没事，不是你的错，”他柔声安慰张艺兴，牵起他的手腕往校门口走去，“我们去吃点东西吧。”

张艺兴一直乖顺地被他牵到校门外，在十字路口前突然站定了脚步。  
“世勋，我要回家吃饭。”他轻轻扭动被吴世勋抓住的手腕，示意他松手。  
“你跟爸妈打个电话，说你今晚和我一块吃。”吴世勋不以为意，继续拉着张艺兴向商业街走。他父母常年出差，他晚饭都是在外面随便吃的。“回家吃饭”这四个字对他来说，意义还不如一块芝心披萨大。  
“不是…我弟弟在等我回家，”张艺兴固执地没动，放软了语气哄道，“我改天再和你吃，好吗？”  
“你爸妈不在家？”吴世勋突然挑出一个重点，狭长的眸子紧盯着张艺兴。  
“嗯…他们在外地做生意，”张艺兴茫然地回答，不知道他想干什么，“家里就我和弟弟。”  
想了想，他又很有说服力地加上一句，“所以我要回家，不然弟弟会担心。”  
“你弟弟多大？”吴世勋反而不着急走了，站在原地查户口似的问起来。  
“跟我一样大。”  
“…双胞胎吗？”  
天啊，两个一模一样的张艺兴…！  
吴世勋想到那画面，心里生出了变态的兴奋感。  
“不是，他…你怎么问这么多问题？”张艺兴反应过来，皱着眉再次挣扎着要抽出手腕。  
吴世勋发现张艺兴好像不怕他了，明明白天还乖巧得不敢造次，晚上就敢埋怨他了。  
“我要去你家吃饭。”他理直气壮地宣布，看到张艺兴一脸震惊，愉悦地补充道，“还要在你家睡觉。”

 

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

03

吴世勋本以为张艺兴会毫不犹豫地拒绝。他看起来绝不是愿意敞开心扉的人，何况邀请不熟悉的同学来家里，私密的场所任由陌生人造访。可令他惊愕的是，张艺兴并不为难，爽快同意了。  
“好吧，”想了想，他还补充道，“但晚饭是弟弟烧的，可能不够你吃。”  
事情超出预料，吴世勋准备好的说辞全都没用上，赶快藏起惊讶，一副“我早知道你会同意”的模样。  
“那走吧。”

张艺兴带着他往公交车站走。吴世勋很少去同学家玩，此刻难掩好奇之心，虽然板着脸，但问题一个接一个地抛出来。  
“你弟弟长得像你吗？”  
“不太像。”  
“你们同岁，怎么不是双胞胎？”  
“不是亲弟。”  
那就是表弟或者堂弟了。  
吴世勋自觉解决一个谜团，又转移到下一个问题。  
“你会做饭吗？”  
“会，但我做的没有弟弟好。”  
“我不够吃的话，你要给我做。”  
张艺兴哄小孩一样敷衍他：“好，我给你做。”  
也不知道是被哄好了，还是发现自己的问题太幼稚，吴世勋不再说话，只是脚步明显雀跃起来，手臂搭在了张艺兴肩头上，亲密地半搂着他往前走。  
张艺兴身上好像有点奶香味，像块白白软软的棉花糖，或者香甜可口的淡奶油蛋糕，他总想凑近了好好闻闻。

去张艺兴家的路很好记，107路坐到中心公园，下车往前走，再左拐一次，右拐一次，就到了一处高档小区。张艺兴和善地与门卫打招呼，嘴巴甜甜地叫对方哥哥，问哥哥吃饭了没有，今天有点降温，要注意保暖呀。  
吴世勋听得心里痒痒的，过会他也要哄张艺兴叫自己世勋哥哥。

他们坐电梯到了十楼。  
张艺兴轻轻敲了敲门，里面的人就立刻打开了，仿佛一直在等着一样。  
“伯贤，我回来啦。”  
张艺兴温温柔柔地唤道。  
被称作伯贤的男生和张艺兴一般高，长得清爽干净，很讨人喜欢的模样。可一张嘴，居然是对兄长毫无尊敬的不耐烦语气。  
“你还知道回来——这又是谁？”  
他戒备地越过张艺兴的肩膀，打量着吴世勋的脸。  
“我同学，”张艺兴不在意他的无礼态度，耐心温柔的模样，“今天来我们家吃晚饭。”  
说着，他让开身子，为两人做了个正式的介绍。  
“这是吴世勋，我同班的，”他向边伯贤比划了一下高大的男生，又转过来对着吴世勋示意，“这是边伯贤，我的弟弟。”  
“谁是你弟弟啊！！”边伯贤暴躁地呛声，朝着吴世勋翻了个白眼，扭头进屋里了，留下吴世勋尴尬地伸着手，准备礼貌握手的环节完全被忽视了。  
张艺兴似乎一点也不生气，很自然地拉着吴世勋进了屋，帮他拿了双拖鞋。“伯贤在叛逆期，举止比较粗鲁，”他无奈地笑着解释，像在谈论调皮的小猫小狗，“你别往心里去。”  
吴世勋几乎要以为这是张艺兴和边伯贤串通好了，想让自己主动提出离开的剧本。但张艺兴一脸真挚，又不像在演戏，他便排除了这种猜测。  
“他跟你一样大，为什么你没有叛逆期？”  
张艺兴轻轻笑了一声：“做哥哥的，总要成熟一点的。”  
吴世勋还想多打听几句，边伯贤又怒气冲冲地出现在走廊拐角。  
“都几点了，还不赶紧洗手去，还吃不吃饭了！？”  
是对着张艺兴说的。张艺兴似乎真的不介意边伯贤的态度，很自然地起身去了洗手间，还不忘回头交代吴世勋把书包放下，也来洗个手。  
张艺兴刚拐过走廊，吴世勋就迈着大步走到边伯贤面前，双手插兜，居高临下地俯视着他。  
“你刚刚怎么对你哥说话的？”

张艺兴在学校要被朴灿烈盯着欺负，在家里还要受叛逆弟弟的气，吴世勋实在看不惯，决定帮他管教一下不听话的小孩。此刻，他全然忘了自己和张艺兴才第一天真正认识，已经以某个亲密的身份自居了。  
边伯贤抬头盯着他，吴世勋恍然间觉得自己在被某种狐狸阴冷地打量。  
“你管得了吗？”  
边伯贤慢条斯理地答道，刚刚仿佛炮仗般一点就着的暴躁易怒消失得无影无踪。  
吴世勋被对方理智又挑衅的态度噎了一下。  
“…你哥哥学习很辛苦，作为弟弟，也要这样气他吗？”  
他试图和叛逆期少年讲道理，丝毫没意识到今天的自己格外有耐心。  
“哦？”边伯贤毫无负担地笑起来，不作回答，而是懒洋洋地起了另一个话题，“你知道你是第几个吗？”  
“什么第几个？”吴世勋皱起眉头。  
边伯贤哂笑一声，似乎觉得他很天真，“第几个被哥哥带回家的。”  
吴世勋恼怒地抿直了唇，很有点反感边伯贤的态度——带着怜悯和嘲弄，话里话外不仅对自己的粗暴无礼毫无反省之意，还隐晦地暗示着张艺兴的社交圈似乎并不单纯。  
“都是同学，”他硬邦邦地找理由，尽管心里知道全不是那么回事，“互相串门又有什么。”  
边伯贤虚情假意地点点头，假装很赞同的模样，重音却嘲弄地放在后半句，“的确没什么，是同学嘛。”  
短短几句话，吴世勋就被边伯贤憋了一肚子火，正盘算是不是干脆打对方一顿比较有效，张艺兴清亮的声音从拐角另一端传过来。  
“世勋，要来洗个手吗？”  
正好解了吴世勋的围。他立刻应了一声，越过边伯贤走进屋内，自然没看到身后厌恶夹杂不甘的目光，箭一般扎过来。

因为常年只有两个男孩居住，洗手间并没有瓶瓶罐罐的化妆品，简单的洗面奶和牙膏摆在洗手台上，两只一模一样的牙刷插在漱口杯里，地面和墙壁意外地干净，镜面一尘不染。  
张艺兴正用毛巾擦手，微微侧身让他进来。吴世勋拧开水龙头洗手，顺口问道：“家务是你做的吗？”  
张艺兴竟然摇摇头，露出点不好意思的表情来：“都是伯贤做的。”  
“…他做的？”  
叛逆少年做饭也就算了，吴世勋无法想象叛逆少年还能拿着抹布擦地。他自己叛逆期的时候，可是日天日地，在家里就像个不定时炸弹，父母说他两句就要发脾气，主动做家务这种示好一样的行为，是不可能碰的。  
“他觉得我做的饭不好吃，卫生做的也不干净，就自己做了。”  
张艺兴赧然地解释道，一副真的为此感到愧疚自责的模样，看得吴世勋又是一阵心痒。  
他听着边伯贤在外面叮叮当当地忙碌，似乎在收拾做饭时用的锅碗瓢盆，一时半会大概是脱不开身，顿时邪念涌上心头。  
“等等。”他拽住准备出去的张艺兴，轻轻把洗手间门关上落锁，转过身时看见张艺兴不安的眼神，嘴角忍不住上扬。  
“把裤子脱了。”  
他向后靠在门上，懒洋洋地命令道，好整以暇地欣赏张艺兴猎物似的惊惶。

张艺兴被他突然的过分要求惊到，说话都带着可爱的颤音。  
“你…你什么意思…？”  
吴世勋双手插兜逼近他，直到张艺兴的脚后跟碰到浴缸底部，退无可退。  
“我下午说过要检查的，忘了？”  
张艺兴小小声反驳道：“这是在家里…唔！”  
吴世勋不耐烦听他甜甜的嗓音讲那些拒绝的话，直接动手了。张艺兴不算矮，但跟吴世勋一米八五的个头比起来，就只能说是娇小可爱了。偏生他骨架也小巧，腰肢细细软软，吴世勋虎口一掐就能轻松卡住，怎么扭都挣脱不得。  
宽松的校服裤子被轻易扯下，张艺兴整个上半身都被吴世勋压在怀里，臀部覆上大掌肆意揉捏，察觉到他未着寸缕的皮肤时，惩戒地狠狠拍他挺翘的臀尖，白玉似的皮肉立刻泛红。  
张艺兴又羞又气，软绵绵地小声威胁他：“你干嘛？我要喊我弟了！”  
吴世勋料定他不敢让弟弟看到这一幕，丝毫不把他可爱的张牙舞爪当回事，指尖用力按压饱满的臀肉，挤出圆润的弧度。  
“你一下午都没穿内裤？”  
张艺兴白嫩的屁股光裸地包裹在宽松校裤里的画面在他脑海里盘旋不去，比起张艺兴穿自己的内裤更刺激更色情，吴世勋感觉自己快要硬了——  
明明他早上还是坚信自己是直男来着…  
“中午不是还哭着要穿湿透的内裤，怎么，不愿意穿我的吗？”  
他游刃有余地压住挣扎的张艺兴，专捡些过分的荤话逗他，看他涨红了小脸咬着唇，觉得很有趣。

边伯贤摆好碗筷，疑心两人在洗手间呆的这么久，又想起吴世勋看哥哥时的眼神，心头警铃大作。他刚要过去砸门，咔哒一声，洗手间门从里面打开了。  
吴世勋走在前面，面色如常，张艺兴脸上有点红，但衣着整齐，不像是发生了不该发生的事情。  
“洗手这么久，”他藏起脸上的怀疑，一脸暴躁地埋怨道，恶狠狠地把筷子拍到张艺兴面前，“菜都要凉了！”  
“伯贤做的菜，凉了也很好吃。”张艺兴伸手捏捏边伯贤的肩膀，安抚地夸他。  
边伯贤冷淡地哼了一声，用来表示不以为然和余怒未消。

吴世勋原以为自己会没有筷子或者没有碗，但想来边伯贤并不屑于在这点上为难他。叛逆少年的厨艺都是简单的家常菜，但胜在色香俱全。他捞起筷子夹了一块鸡蛋，黄澄澄的炒蛋沾着香甜的番茄汁，入口软嫩，的确是很好吃。  
他看了一眼张艺兴，对方正笑着给弟弟夹排骨。  
“伯贤你多吃点，”他使筷子的方式很可爱，五根手指紧紧拢着，那块红烧排骨顺着他的筷尖哧溜一下，滑落到边伯贤的饭碗里，“今天作业多吗？”  
“不要给我夹了，”边伯贤板着脸用自己的筷子打了一下张艺兴的筷子，“作业早就写完了。”  
张艺兴从善如流，转而给自己夹了一筷子菜心，让一旁期待他会给自己夹菜的吴世勋很是失落。  
“对了伯贤，”他突然说道，像是漫不经心地随口提起一件稀松平常的小事，“世勋今晚在我们家睡。”

边伯贤没有立刻回答，低头仔细地处理张艺兴夹给他的排骨。炖得酥烂的肉和筋膜从光滑的猪骨上剥落，干干净净的骨头被咯噔一声扔到桌面上，滚动了两周，静止不动了。  
吴世勋没来由地一阵心悸，直觉要解释——可是为什么要解释？他能说什么？  
…不是你想的那样？我们只是同学？  
有这样帮对方取情趣玩具和强迫对方穿自己内裤的同学吗？  
“他睡哪？”边伯贤剔出了排骨肉，却并不急着放进嘴巴，很无聊似的用筷子一下下戳那块肉。肉丝凌乱几乎捣成糊，深红的酱汁染上白米饭。  
“世勋睡我的床？”张艺兴似乎对当下诡异的气氛毫无察觉，咬着一块排骨含含糊糊地提议道，“我睡沙发。”  
边伯贤把酥烂的肉就着剩下的米饭吞下去，筷子重重往桌上一拍，表示他吃完了。  
“哼，随便你。”

吴世勋这人做事向来随心所欲，无法无天，但基本的做人礼节还是有的，去别人家过夜，当然不可能真的让张艺兴睡沙发。因此，三个男孩轮流冲完澡后，吴世勋裹着小一码的浴袍，趿拉着小一号的拖鞋走到沙发边，屈起膝盖蹭了蹭已经躺下的张艺兴白皙的小脸。  
“起来，睡你自己的床。”  
张艺兴都快睡着了，被他一骚扰又惊醒过来，疲倦地打了个哈欠，露出一口洁白整齐的糯米牙。  
“不要。”他翻了个身朝里面躺着，把脸往温暖的被窝里埋了埋。  
这人真不怕他了？  
吴世勋上手就掀他的被子，张艺兴没反应过来，一眨眼被褥就给撩到腰间，露出洁白的皮肉——他睡觉不穿上衣的。  
“唔…别闹！”虽然都是男生，但吴世勋几乎是目光如炬地盯着他赤裸的上身看，皮肤像被舌头一寸寸舔过似的，张艺兴不自在地伸手要去抢回自己的遮盖物。  
吴世勋干脆一扬手，把那层薄得可怜的空调被扔到一边，俯身压上张艺兴只剩一条短裤遮掩的赤裸身躯。张艺兴不安地挣扎，双腿微微拱起来，又被吴世勋狠狠压回沙发上。  
“这是什么？”他声音沉得很低，修长的指尖抚摸着张艺兴腰间隐秘的指痕，淤青在白皙的皮肉上格外明显，“朴灿烈，跟你做了？”  
张艺兴惊慌地僵住，目光闪躲地要把脸扭过去，吴世勋掐住他的下巴强迫他看着自己，力道不算温柔，语气满是山雨欲来的阴沉：“你们做了几次？”  
被人结实地压在身下躲无可躲，张艺兴怔怔地看着吴世勋因发怒而皱起的剑眉，狭长的眸子里燃着熊熊怒火，仿佛下一秒就要抽他一巴掌。也许还会不顾他的意愿，就在这张沙发上不带润滑地撞进来，不管他怎么呼痛求饶都不会停。  
吴世勋还怒气冲冲地等着张艺兴解释，不料下一秒张艺兴苍白的小脸上划过两道泪痕，双眼迅速地充血发红，扑簌簌地往下掉眼泪。  
“你好凶啊…”张艺兴小声抽泣着，他脸边没有趁手的布料，只好小心地拽着吴世勋的袖子擦眼泪，清亮的声线染上哭音，“他强迫我的…他说要打你…”  
“他弄的我好痛啊…”那人眼睛红红地吸着鼻子，身体害怕得直发抖，不安地确认着吴世勋的表情，“你也要弄痛我吗？”

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

04

 

吴世勋张了张嘴，却没能发出声音。  
他早该想到的——脸上的红痕，腰间粗暴的淤青，还有下午紧张地环顾四周的模样，张艺兴怎么可能是自愿的，当然是朴灿烈强迫的他…  
“对不起。”他喃喃道，轻柔地摸了摸张艺兴的侧脸，用拇指拭去晶莹的泪痕，“还痛吗？”  
张艺兴悄悄端详他的表情，小声道，“不痛了。”  
吴世勋叹了口气，仿佛在强忍着逼迫自己割舍心爱的宝物，伸手点点张艺兴的嘴唇。  
“我不会弄痛你，别怕。”  
张艺兴似乎想说什么，可这时客厅另一端传来窸窣的脚步声，他便抿紧了唇，推搡着吴世勋，要他赶快从自己身上下去。

边伯贤走到空阔的客厅里时，看见吴世勋正站在阳台上往外看，张艺兴半躺在沙发上打哈欠。  
“怎么还不睡？”他走过来，塞给张艺兴一杯温热的水，督促道，“快喝。”  
张艺兴捧着水杯小口地抿，带着点鼻音回答弟弟，“世勋觉得有点热，我等他吹完风再睡。”  
边伯贤没有去关心客人的感受，而是做出一副凶巴巴又难掩关心的模样，伸手抚摸一下张艺兴的眼皮，又将微微湿润的指尖举到月光下。  
“你哭了？”他端详那一点皎白的莹光，扭头正好对上吴世勋的目光，顿时难掩敌意，“他干的？”  
“…当然不是。”张艺兴疲惫地把空水杯塞还给边伯贤，躺回枕头上，顺势又打了个哈欠，“打哈欠而已，别担心。”  
吴世勋推开阳台玻璃窗，带着一身凉飕飕的夜色迈入房间，和边伯贤再次对上了视线，两个人都没动，目光在空中胶着。  
“晚安。”半晌，吴世勋僵硬地道别，越过两人回到了张艺兴的房间。  
“晚安世勋。”张艺兴带着困意的声音从他身后隐约飘来，随即边伯贤小声说了点什么，然后吴世勋听见带着微微笑意的一声“晚安伯贤”，语气甜得仿佛能拉丝。

吴世勋没有立刻睡下。张艺兴的房间干净得令人生疑，书桌上一角堆了几本书，墙上贴了一张钢铁侠的海报，角落有架电子琴，除此之外，没有任何能体现张艺兴喜好的物件。  
他在房间里转了一圈，嗅了嗅空气和枕头上的味道，非常确信某位兄控趁他洗澡时，把张艺兴房间里的东西全换了个遍。他记得张艺兴身上有股奶香味，现在房间里却弥漫着一股空气清新剂的柠檬香味，只能让他联想起清扫得非常干净的公厕。  
那家伙一定是故意的。  
他在床边坐下，在做客礼节和自身欲望中艰难地挣扎了一会儿，最终还是抽了两张纸巾，手伸进了裤子里。  
毕竟这是张艺兴住过的房间——他脑中立刻充满了香艳的想象，闭着眼咬着唇，半晌后闷哼一声，绷紧的身体猛然放松下来。

与此同时，他的隔壁房间里，边伯贤微微喘着气，把一团纸巾准确抛进垃圾桶。  
“唔，哥哥…”销毁罪证后，他餍足地呼出一口气，把头埋进了满是奶香味的校服外套里，声音渐渐低下去，“什么时候才可以…”

 

第二天一早，张艺兴是被门铃声吵醒的。  
他瞄了一眼钟——周六早上七点半，谁这么没良心？  
门铃契而不舍地叮咚叮咚响，到后面张艺兴都听出了急躁的意味，仿佛下一秒就要砸门进来似的。他揉了把脸，随手拿了件衣服披上，拖沓着脚步过去。  
门上有猫眼，但三个男孩子在家，能有什么危险？  
他边软着嗓子喊道，“来了，别按了——”，边伸手解开门栓，压下门把手。  
事实证明，这是一个错误。

门一开，一股淡淡的酒味混着男孩的汗味扑面而来，张艺兴惊惧地睁大眼，下一秒手腕被攥住，他整个人被拖出了屋。  
“朴灿烈——！”张艺兴踉跄地试图站稳，惊慌的声音在无人的走廊里回荡，“你喝醉了！”  
朴灿烈眼睛里全是血丝，脸上却还挂着吓人的笑容，一把抓住他的两只手腕抵在墙上，偏着头就要亲他，被张艺兴奋力地左右偏着头躲闪，死活不让他亲。  
“朴灿烈，你醉了…唔——！”张艺兴皱着眉头挣扎，还是被他结结实实地含住了嘴唇，发苦的酒精味渡过来，湿热的舌头在他嘴里进出。察觉到张艺兴的躲避，朴灿烈伸手钳住他的下颚，居高临下地吻他。  
张艺兴被他亲得腿软，站都站不稳，倚着墙壁软软地往下滑，又被握着胯提起来贴近对方火热的身躯。坚硬的鼓鼓囊囊一大包顶着他，暗示地上下蹭了蹭。  
他真的慌了，发了狠去咬朴灿烈的舌头，却咬了个空。  
朴灿烈低沉地笑了一声，“后悔招惹我了？”  
张艺兴惊疑不定地审视他，喉结紧张地上下滚动，突然转头朝着屋内高声求救道，“世勋！！世勋——啊！”  
朴灿烈不阻拦他出声，反而用了把劲将他推到防盗门上，张艺兴疼得闷哼一声，苍白的十指攥紧冰凉的网格。  
“你别这样…不要！”  
朴灿烈用力从背后压住挣扎的人，伸手扯下了他的睡裤，两根手指粗暴地捅进张艺兴嘴里。  
“舔。”  
张艺兴狠狠咬他的指关节，朴灿烈不怒反笑，“喜欢粗暴的？”  
他抽回手指，丝毫不在乎上面渗血的牙印，开始潦草地扩张后面。张艺兴疼得直抽气，可他被困在朴灿烈和防盗门之间，根本逃不了。  
“吴世勋！”他冲着屋内绝望地喊，终于听到了不紧不慢的脚步声。朴灿烈不予理睬地继续扩张，吴世勋伸着懒腰从里屋转出来，冷漠地扫了一眼门外衣不蔽体的张艺兴，转身往厨房走。  
张艺兴不敢置信地睁大眼，浑身冰凉，颤抖着拍打防盗门。  
“世勋，救我——唔！”  
朴灿烈终于失去了耐心，狠狠捅了进来。张艺兴疼得哭了出来，抵着门的指尖用力到发白，他几乎感觉不到自己的身体了。他余光泪眼朦胧地，似乎看见吴世勋方向一转，朝着门口走来。  
“世勋…”他带着哭腔唤道，身体被朴灿烈撞得一晃一晃，火热的性器摩擦娇嫩的肠壁，仿佛某种酷刑。  
吴世勋在他面前站定，防盗门的网格将他的脸分割成冰冷的陌生形状。他俯视张艺兴泪流满面的脸颊，讽刺地勾起嘴角。  
“后悔招惹我了？”  
什么意思…？  
张艺兴张开嘴，却没能发出声音，眼睁睁看着吴世勋的手穿过了门板，摁上了门铃。

“…叮咚，叮咚——”  
耳边失真的电子音突然变得真实，张艺兴喘着气惊坐起身，后背一片湿黏。  
“哥哥做梦了？”  
轻柔的嗓音在他身边响起，张艺兴还处于逼真梦境的情景中回不过神，被吓得抖了一下。  
“伯、伯贤。”他半转过身，有点依赖地抓住对方的袖子，湿漉漉的眼睛不安地抬起来，“我做了个噩梦。”  
也许是错觉，边伯贤的眉头似乎舒展开来，眼底的阴霾散去。他安抚地撩开张艺兴汗湿的额发，温柔地反握住他的手。  
“哥哥也会怕噩梦吗？”  
张艺兴心有余悸地回想了一遍噩梦的情景，直觉是个不祥的征兆，咬着唇点点头。  
“这次的有点太…真实了。”  
其实不算真实，至少吴世勋绝对不会冷眼旁观，朴灿烈也绝不会在他家门口干出这种丧心病狂的事，再不济，还有伯贤可以施以援手。但梦中他们的对话，确实是张艺兴内心最深处担忧的映射。  
他已经开始后悔了。  
边伯贤对此不予置评，站起身时又恢复了一张中二少年的叛逆脸，嗤笑道，“什么噩梦那么真实…”  
张艺兴突然发觉对方眼睛里的情绪和语气明显不符，没有多少不以为然，而是浸满了带着嫉恨的快感和自暴自弃的哀伤。他们对上目光的瞬间，边伯贤像被电到似的，迅速垂下眼。  
这时门铃再次坚持不懈地响起，他便很自然地给自己找了个台阶下，“我去开门。”  
张艺兴来不及阻止，对方已经走到了门边，解开了门栓，压下了门把手。

这一幕和他的梦境高度重合，张艺兴下意识攥紧了被褥，下一秒听见一个微哑的声音在门外响起。  
“我找张艺兴。”  
边伯贤望着面前高大的男生，面上的疑惑迅速转变成厌恶，又转瞬即逝地恢复到面无表情。  
“他还在睡，你有事吗？”  
朴灿烈一手抵住门防止他突然关门，借着身高优势往客厅里望了一眼，看见了躺在沙发上，面朝里一动不动的张艺兴。  
“我等到他醒。”他阴沉地表明了态度，抬腿打算进屋。  
边伯贤用了把劲将他拦在门外，一脸不信任的警惕，“你是谁？”  
朴灿烈低头看他，突然嗤笑道，“你明明知道我。”  
边伯贤瞳孔微震，却没有说话。  
朴灿烈当作默认，恶劣地意有所指道，“装了这么久，不好受吧？”  
看着边伯贤几乎控制不住的扭曲表情，不知从何而来的快感填满他疯狂跳动的心房。朴灿烈低低哼笑一声，“还要我全说出来吗…弟弟？让开。”

张艺兴背着身，听得心惊胆战。朴灿烈话音落下后，半晌室内毫无动静。他几乎以为两人已经离开，眼皮却突然覆上冰凉的手指，淡淡的烟草味飘进鼻腔。  
他不受控制地抖了一下。  
朴灿烈好似没发现他在装睡，修长有力的手指不紧不慢，力道适中地隔着绒薄眼皮揉弄他的眼球。  
“小玩意儿…”他低声喃喃道，“真会招人。”  
张艺兴连呼吸都不稳了，朴灿烈的手指开始轻轻摁压他的眼，仿佛下一秒就要把他眼珠挖出来。但最终这血腥的想象并没有发生，指尖下移，揉他饱满的下唇，又抚摸他雪白的侧颈，这才玩够了似的离开他的脸。  
“起床了，小宝贝。”  
朴灿烈捏捏他的耳垂，对着他脖子吹气。张艺兴条件反射地一缩，迷茫地半睁开眼望着他。  
“…朴灿烈？”他梦呓般疑惑道，身体却自发警惕两人间过近的距离，伸手抵住对方胸膛使劲推了一把。高大的男生顺从地往后退，顺势把他从躺姿拉坐起来。  
“你怎么会在这里？”张艺兴盯了他几秒，又迟缓地环顾四周，似乎想确认自己是不是还在家里。  
朴灿烈勾起一边嘴角，没有回答这个问题，而是不甚温柔地拽起他的胳膊，“过来。”  
张艺兴只来得及披上件外套，就被对方铁钳似的手拉着，带到他自己的卧室门前。朴灿烈一脸阴沉地敲门，坚硬的指关节叩在门板上，带着恶狠狠的力道。  
门内传来隐约的脚步声，随后穿戴整齐的吴世勋出现在门口。  
“有事？”吴世勋清冷地发问，不动声色地把朴灿烈从头到脚审视一遍，目光最终落到了他拽着张艺兴的手上，眉头微微皱起。  
“你的新目标？”朴灿烈却露出怜悯的神色，低头看张艺兴，“你到底要招惹多少人？”  
张艺兴从刚才开始就垂着脑袋，一言不发，那模样像极了那天早上拽着吴世勋的衣角，求他陪着去洗手间的惊慌羊羔。吴世勋没听懂朴灿烈的意思，但他刚刚在房间里就隐约听见了朴灿烈和边伯贤的对峙，只道是一直欺负张艺兴的人渣竟然找到家里来，他得挺身而出才是。  
“放开，”他伸手把张艺兴拽进自己怀里，这一举动突如其然，朴灿烈一时没抓稳，竟真让他扯了张艺兴去，顿时露出狠戾的凶色。而吴世勋的下一句话，更是出乎所有人的预料。  
“他有男朋友了。”  
说完这句话，吴世勋的心脏砰砰直跳。

而第一个回应他的，竟是张艺兴惊慌的挣扎。  
他细白的手指摁在吴世勋结实的胸膛上，又触电般收回去，转而推搡他的肩膀和手臂。  
“别，不要这样说…”张艺兴的挣扎没多少力度，像只小猫挥舞爪子，可吴世勋觉得自己的心脏被剜了一刀，酸痛的情绪沿着血管渗进四肢百骸，让他连开口质问都做不到。  
在他面前，朴灿烈不屑地笑了起来，桃花眼里盛满嘲讽和怜悯。  
“真是可怜啊，”他用一种很柔软的语调轻声说，“张艺兴带回家那么多人，你是第一个没有和他一起睡的，也是第一个不被承认是男朋友的…”  
吴世勋面色苍白，张艺兴终于挣扎出他的怀抱，又立刻忧虑地看着吴世勋的表情，试图在朴灿烈诛心的话语中找到机会插话，“…不是你想的那样，世勋——你是、你是不同的…”  
“不同…”朴灿烈冷笑着落井下石，结实的胳膊环上张艺兴的腰，缓慢却坚定地把他拉回了自己怀里，“真是令人羡慕的独特待遇啊。”  
“世勋，别听他的…我和你解释…”张艺兴小心翼翼地解释，伸手想触碰吴世勋的脸颊，却被后者躲开了。  
“我懂了。”吴世勋露出痛苦又自嘲的笑容，退了几步靠近门边，“对不起——我没兴趣玩这种…这种集邮游戏。”  
张艺兴焦急地想说点什么，却被朴灿烈拽着转过来，当着吴世勋的面，在嘴唇上毫无预兆地亲了一口。他促狭地笑，眼里却是不加掩饰的恶意。  
“宝贝，他发现了——怎么办？”  
张艺兴顾不上骂他，狠狠擦了一把嘴巴，转回去想拉住吴世勋，却看见了空空荡荡的门口。  
吴世勋走了。

 

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

05

“世勋…？”门口空荡荡的，张艺兴眼底闪过一丝真实的无措。  
朴灿烈在他身后发出不加掩饰的轻笑，他迅速收敛起不该有的神情，转头冷冰冰地瞪了对方一眼。  
高大的男孩不以为然地露出嘲讽的笑容。  
“怎么办——你又只剩下我了…”他勾着嘴角，柔软低沉的声音仿佛淬了毒，“要帮你再找一个男孩吗？可是，你弟弟——”  
“不准碰他！”朴灿烈一提起边伯贤，张艺兴仿佛被踩了尾巴的猫，几乎是暴怒地拽住朴灿烈的衣领，平日温柔甚至逆来顺受的脸，此刻怒气冲冲，惊疑不定。  
对方顺从地闭了嘴低头，一双桃花眼静静地看着张艺兴。刚刚的讽刺和嘲笑不知何时被隐匿，水润的漆黑眼瞳里盛满了张艺兴的模样。  
“你…”张艺兴对上朴灿烈的眼神时卡了壳，威胁和斥责只起了个头就消了音。他们对视半晌，最终张艺兴先转开了目光，白皙的手指放开朴灿烈褶皱的衣领，悻悻地虚推了他一把。  
“…你别管了。”他满心怒火和狠戾渐渐平息，一低头时已经换上了戒备而谨慎的目光，“回去吧。”  
经过他身边时，朴灿烈丢下轻飘飘的一句话，“我想要的明明很简单。”  
“你什么意思？”既然他和朴灿烈已经当着边伯贤和吴世勋的面撕破脸皮，张艺兴也不再屑于维持温驯小白兔的假象。他皱着眉，目光带着危险的侵略性盯着朴灿烈。  
“没什么，”对方若无其事地微笑，仿佛刚刚什么都没说，“周一见。”

二十分钟后，提着垃圾袋的张艺兴在楼下看到了边伯贤。  
“伯贤？”  
“哥。”  
边伯贤睁着发红的双眼看了他一眼，又垂下目光，欲盖弥彰地用脚尖捻了捻地上小半截未熄的烟蒂。张艺兴这才注意到他四周散乱着好几个烟头，衣服上全是烟草的熏味。  
“你抽烟？”他惊讶得连自己的杂乱的思绪都忘光了，不敢置信地一把捞起他藏在身后的右手，果不其然，弟弟白皙的指尖染了点暗黄。  
边伯贤沉默地把手抽回去，用复杂莫测的目光打量着张艺兴，一言不发。  
“…你是在故意气我吗？因为刚刚来的…男生？”张艺兴疲惫地松开边伯贤的手，越过他把垃圾袋丢进桶，抑制住自己想从口袋拿烟抽的冲动。  
他知道弟弟一向看不惯自己换得频繁的“男朋友”。  
“不是，”边伯贤从口袋里掏出一根新的香烟，拿着打火机熟练地点火，流畅的动作和陌生的气质看得张艺兴心跳一滞。  
边伯贤吐出一口灰白的烟雾，透过细小的尘埃，不动声色地观察张艺兴疑惑的眉眼，有点想把烟雾呼到哥哥脸上。  
他喜欢张艺兴因为他而流露真实的情绪，不喜欢张艺兴用大人的面孔容忍他，规劝他，仿佛在对待一个闹脾气的小孩，更不喜欢张艺兴总翻出那张老照片，要他别让亲生父母失望。  
“我就是想抽烟。”他满意地看到张艺兴倏然难看的脸色，心里却升起一丝不忍。

“别闹。”张艺兴伸手想夺下边伯贤嘴里的烟，对方却先他一步拿下来，掸了掸烟灰，灰白的尘埃落到地上，迅速变凉飘散。  
“抽烟你也要管。”  
边伯贤重新含住烟，熟练地吸了一口，烟尾暗红的一点时明时暗。  
“抽烟对身体不好…”张艺兴干巴巴道，连他自己都说服不了，“会上瘾的。”  
边伯贤暂停了动作，似乎在认真思索张艺兴的话语。等哥哥眼里燃起细小的希望，他才不以为然地嗤笑一声。  
“你不是也抽烟么。”  
话音刚落，他对着哥哥那张过分漂亮的脸，呼出了一口苦呛的烟。  
“咳咳——”张艺兴没有防备，被呛得咳嗽起来。边伯贤如愿以偿地欣赏他泛红的脸颊和水润的眼角，还不忘温柔地给张艺兴拍着背。等张艺兴的激烈反应稍稍好转，他转而帮张艺兴整理松散的领口，拇指有意无意间蹭过哥哥锁骨上白软的皮肤。  
“我已经、咳，已经戒了。”张艺兴没什么气势地反驳道，轻轻拍开了边伯贤的手，又去夺他嘴里的烟，“好的不学，偏学这些坏的。”  
这次边伯贤顺从地由他抽走那半截香烟，很郑重地熄灭在水泥墙上——说实话，哥哥摁烟头的姿态也相当熟练。他忍不住想笑，比他略矮一点的哥哥又凑过来，温暖的发旋蹭过他的鼻尖，伸手去掏他口袋里的烟盒。  
“没收了，以后不准吸。”  
张艺兴洁白的指尖夹着半空的烟盒，精确地抛进一旁的垃圾桶，和刚刚扔进去的垃圾袋作伴。  
边伯贤冷眼旁观，嘴里似真似假地逗着趣，“我再去买，哥哥喜欢什么牌子的？”

“什么时候开始的？”张艺兴不理他，转身抱着胳膊，眼里的情绪迅速冷淡下来。  
又要开始兄长的说教了。  
边伯贤挑起嘴角，“你带第一个’男朋友’回家那天。”  
如他所料，张艺兴冰冷的表情立刻破裂，露出了类似于愧疚和惊慌的柔软眼神。  
“为、为什么？”  
边伯贤注意到哥哥的手指攥住了衣角，指尖用力到发白。  
他在紧张。  
“因为，”他故意停顿许久，满意地欣赏张艺兴脸上细微的绝望和祈求，仿佛下一刻就要不堪重负地倒下，“我有点不高兴。”  
“你为什么不高兴…？”  
张艺兴声音发颤，他有强烈的预感，自己不会喜欢边伯贤的答案。  
边伯贤突然伸手，温柔地抚上他的侧脸，指腹不轻不重地蹭张艺兴的嘴角。这动作对于兄弟来说过于暧昧，张艺兴紧紧抿着唇后退两步，脊背撞上了电梯间冰凉的瓷砖，边伯贤顺势压上来，大腿紧紧贴住张艺兴的大腿，似有若无地磨蹭。  
“因为我喜欢哥哥呀。”  
张艺兴瞳孔猛地一缩，下一秒，温软湿热的触感覆上了他的唇。

那是一个相当正式的吻，边伯贤带着烟草味的舌尖耐心舔舐他的嘴唇，再慢慢滑入口中，细心照顾到每一处敏感点，缠着张艺兴的舌尖吮吸。  
他们谁都没有闭眼，目光在空中沉默地碰撞，仿佛在较劲。  
最终，边伯贤弯起眼睛，结束了这个离经叛道的吻。  
“哥哥。”他笑着唤道，语气柔软缱绻，如同刚刚只是兄弟之间无伤大雅的玩笑。  
张艺兴望着边伯贤漆黑的眼眸，手脚冰凉，仿佛一瞬间回到了两年前的那个凌晨。

两年前，凌晨去厨房找水的张艺兴路过边伯贤的房间。因为不想吵醒弟弟，他放慢了脚步，却听见了令他难以置信，却又绝不可能听错的声音。  
边伯贤小声喊着他的名字自慰。

那晚张艺兴一辈子也忘不掉，月色晴朗，夜色微凉，晚夏的蝉有气无力地鸣叫，因为迟迟没能寻得伴侣而抱怨命运的不公，一墙之隔的少年刚变完声，带着欲望的低哑声线来回反复地念着张艺兴，艺兴哥，哥哥，直到最后低低的闷哼，和长久的安静。  
张艺兴的手在发抖，他想砸杯子，想冲进去质问，想大吼大叫，想叫醒熟睡的父母，想逼边伯贤改过来，但他最终什么也没做，安静地回到了房间。  
谧静的走廊上留下几点不慎洒落的水渍，太阳升起之前就蒸发得无影无踪。  
他从柜子底下拿出相册，第一页就是笑眯眯的边叔叔和边阿姨，抱着还是小宝宝的边伯贤。张艺兴长久地低头盯着色彩过于鲜艳的旧照片，泪水顺着他长而蜷曲的睫毛滑落。  
“叔叔阿姨对不起，对不起…都怪我…”  
少年压抑的哭声融入夜色，窗外卖力鸣叫的蝉顿了顿，又连着张艺兴的那份悲伤，继续大声哀叹起来。

“哥哥在想什么？”  
张艺兴回过神来，发现边伯贤不知道什么时候拉着他进了电梯，楼层数字稳定地变化。脚下的地面仿佛在塌陷，他一向挺得笔直的脊背在微微颤抖，疑心自己下一刻就要狼狈地摔倒。  
电梯门“叮”地打开，边伯贤搂着他的腰走出去，从哥哥兜里摸索出钥匙。张艺兴大口喘着气，几乎刚开门，他就迫不及待地挣脱了弟弟铁箍似的手臂挤进门内，逃也似的往屋内走。  
“哥哥。”边伯贤在他身后叫道，张艺兴脚步不停，走进了卧室，又要转身锁门。  
边伯贤三步做两步奔过来，挤进张艺兴房间里。张艺兴失神地看着他，边伯贤一把抓住哥哥颤抖的手臂，拉着他坐在柔软的大床上，向来叛逆粗鲁的形象被摒弃，他温柔地理着张艺兴额前的发丝，爱怜地亲他的额头，耐心等待他的反应。

张艺兴浑身发冷，绝望的失败感并着愧疚如浪潮般汹涌而来，沿着血管流遍了身体每一处，又毫不留情地褪去，留下浸满苦涩咸水的沙滩，千疮百孔。  
他几乎用尽全身的力气开口。  
“怎么会…”  
怎么会还是让你变成这样？我交那么多男朋友，你不感到厌恶吗？不觉得你哥哥是个滥交的烂人吗？不觉得同性恋恶心吗？  
…你那些叛逆从始至终都是装的吗？  
边伯贤没让他说完余下的话，温柔地把他揽进怀里，安慰地抚摸哥哥颤抖的背。  
“和你没关系，哥哥，”他缓慢地斟酌道，“无论你是否出柜，都不会改变我的取向。我本就是这样的人。”  
“可是，叔叔阿姨…”张艺兴的声音支离破碎，带着祈求，“把你交代给我们——你该过正常人的生活，生个孩子，而不是…”  
边伯贤低头用鼻尖蹭哥哥柔软的发丝，如同沙漠里干渴到头晕目眩的旅客终于喝到凉丝丝的水，珍惜地闻着哥哥甜甜的奶香味。  
“我父母如果活着，一定只希望我过得幸福。”  
“况且，’正常人’的生活，难道不应该由自己定义吗？”

张艺兴抬头望着他，眼神绝望死寂如潭水，化不开的悲伤。  
“…那也不应该是我。”  
边伯贤温柔怜爱的眼神瞬间阴沉，气质随之一变，张艺兴不由一阵心悸。  
“哥哥希望我找别人？”  
他放在张艺兴腰上的手慢慢收紧，热量隔着薄薄的衣物压在敏感的皮肤上，惹得张艺兴微微颤抖。  
“…别人会以为我们收养你，是为了——唔！”  
边伯贤又凶又急地亲上来，吮吸张艺兴的舌尖，用力地舔弄他敏感的上颚和牙龈，舌头抽插间发出响亮的水声。张艺兴面红耳赤地推他，弟弟却突然变得强壮而不容拒绝，几乎要将他压倒在床铺上，手也不知何时探到了张艺兴两腿之间，带着情欲意味地抚摸。  
“我根本不在乎别人怎么想，哥哥，”边伯贤黝黑的眼眸深深望着张艺兴，“我只在乎你。”

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

06

那天张艺兴狼狈地选择了逃避。  
边伯贤没有强迫他发生更进一步的亲密关系，只是捧着他的脸细细亲吻，好像要把这十几年的份一起补回来，又冲他撒娇，要张艺兴和那些阿猫阿狗的“男朋友”断绝关系，态度理所当然得仿佛张艺兴已经是他的所有物一般。  
张艺兴心乱如麻，只想找个地方自己静一静。他敷衍地糊弄过去边伯贤的请求，匆匆扔下一句“我出去买点水”就落荒而逃。  
边伯贤没有阻拦他，只是势在必得地望着哥哥的背影。

漫无目的地游荡，脑袋里杂乱的思绪却怎样都理不清，张艺兴发现自己突然很想见朴灿烈。  
在他所有的“男朋友”里，朴灿烈陪了他最久，也最了解他的心思。朴灿烈甚至知道张艺兴交的男朋友全带着利用目的，全都是为了让他那个小白花一样的弟弟对哥哥彻底死心。  
他也心甘情愿被利用，因为他在感情里从来都是优秀的猎人，靠着一张好皮囊和数不尽的甜言蜜语，猎物一旦近了身就绝无再逃脱的可能。  
但就连朴灿烈也没有料到，这次他竟被鹰啄了眼，张艺兴选中他，不因为他的长相或性格，只是因为他“感情经验丰富，不会伤心”。  
道理很好理解，就像如果一定要你去打碎一辆车的玻璃，你多半会选择已经被打碎的车窗下手。  
花心的人怎么会有心呢。

朴灿烈坐在市中心咖啡屋靠里隐秘的卡座上，面前摆着几盘甜到发腻的蛋糕。  
他的手机在桌上坚持不懈地嗡嗡震动，陌生的来电号码嚣张地一闪一闪，对方仿佛知道他最终一定会接电话。高大的男孩面无表情地点了一下绿色的通话键，眼神幽深地盯着开始计时的通话屏幕，仿佛要隔着无线波把那头的人碾死。  
“你怎么会有我的号码？”  
……  
“他没在我这里。怎么，现在不装乖弟弟了？”  
另一端那声音不知说了些什么，朴灿烈眼里闪过一丝不可置信，他有些失态地从牙缝中恶狠狠地挤道，“放屁！”  
“…不信？那你自己问问他吧，拜。”  
听着那边暴躁却难掩慌乱的骂声，边伯贤嘴角挑起一抹冷笑，干脆利落地切断了通话。

朴灿烈烦躁地把手机塞回兜里，捏起桌上的精致铁勺，挖了一大块蓝莓蛋糕送进嘴里。甜腻的果肉和蛋糕被他幻想成边伯贤可恶的皮肉，他恨不得咬对方一口来解恨。  
胡说八道，无稽之谈，张艺兴怎么可能接受他…不可能的…  
“笃笃——”  
咖啡桌被人轻轻敲了两下，朴灿烈嘴巴里还含着蛋糕，鼓着腮帮子一抬头，张艺兴一脸复杂地望着他。  
“灿烈，”张艺兴似乎很不适应他吃甜点的模样，或者说，他大概认为朴灿烈应该把脚跷在烧烤桌上吹几打啤酒，而不是撅着嘴巴坐在咖啡屋里吃甜点，“我能跟你谈谈吗？”  
朴灿烈面无表情地把蛋糕咽下去，又灌了一口奶茶。  
“不可以。”  
张艺兴无视他的拒绝，十分自然地在朴灿烈对面坐下，熟练地向侍应生要了一杯热可可。  
侍应生离开后，许久没有人说话。朴灿烈安静地吃蛋糕，余光瞟见张艺兴修长的手指不安地绞着桌布一角，几次望向他的目光欲言又止。  
这一紧张就揪着身旁柔软织物的习惯还是没变。  
朴灿烈在心里叹气，开口打破了沉默，“我已经知道了。”  
张艺兴手一抖，搅拌勺叮的一声磕在瓷杯上，声音不大，却很刺耳。  
“边伯贤…给你打电话了。”张艺兴虚弱地陈述道。  
“哧——你果然了解你弟弟。”  
朴灿烈自嘲地笑笑，剩下的蛋糕他已经没了胃口。甜食能刺激大脑分泌多巴胺，可他心里明明清楚那都是幻象，甜腻的奶油入口即化，短暂的满足后紧跟着更加荒芜的空虚——他不可能一辈子陷在这甜蜜的陷阱里，他得尽快走出来。  
“买单。”他抬手示意侍应生，打定主意不再看张艺兴一眼。  
对方却不依不饶般又开了口，语气竟然带上了鲜少的示弱，“灿烈…”  
朴灿烈猛地抬头盯着他，张艺兴眼里蒙上薄薄的雾气，洁白的贝齿咬着丰润的下唇，仿佛他要说的话令他不堪重负，随时都会崩溃到哭出来。  
又是这该死的，让人抗拒不了的表情。  
“别他妈演了，”他闭上眼恨恨低声道，心脏因愤怒和痛苦砰砰直跳，手指也不自然地攥紧成拳，也许此刻他需要酒精，或者尼古丁，什么都好，让他脱离这里——“刚开始也是这副表情，分手也是这副表情，张艺兴你他妈做给谁看啊！”  
张艺兴眼里的泪光凝住了，下一秒，他勉强藏起脆弱的表情，抽了张纸巾递过去。  
“擦擦脸。”他轻轻把纸巾放在朴灿烈手边。  
朴灿烈这才发现自己脸上全是泪，不远处的侍应生机智地没有过来送上账单，而是站在一个不近不远的距离垂手等待。  
小情侣闹分手，就算是同性小情侣，这间咖啡馆也见得多了。

朴灿烈做了几次深呼吸，才勉强平复心情。他意识到今天的自己过于感性，也过于脆弱了。平日里他总热衷于用疼痛和惩罚对待张艺兴，把自己摆在主导者的地位上，仿佛这样就能占有张艺兴，能隐秘地宣告他那群前男友，暗恋者，还有最重要的——他的弟弟，自己才是张艺兴的所有者，除他之外，没人能让张艺兴臣服。  
可今天，他终于意识到，也许他能让张艺兴臣服，但他永远占有不了他。  
“灿烈，”大概认知到朴灿烈讨厌他泫然欲泣的语气，这次张艺兴的语气平淡多了，仿佛在讨论天气，“我是不会和他在一起的。”  
朴灿烈对侍应生挥挥手，对方心领神会地离开——看来要过渡到和平分手了，也许还会和好呢。  
现在的年轻小伙子啊…  
他暗藏深意的表情并不影响两人的谈话，朴灿烈重新拿起勺子吃蛋糕。  
“我对你的打算不感兴趣。”  
张艺兴轻轻抿了一口可可，被甜味腻得皱眉，“我不想让你困扰，如果你不介意，我们还是可以继续这段…这段，”他找了一个勉强贴切的词，“关系。”  
“我不想继续。”朴灿烈垂着眼，勺子在小瓷碟上毫无章法地划拉，奶油被抹平又堆积，一片狼藉。  
张艺兴察觉到一丝不对劲，偏着头谨慎地打量朴灿烈的脸，仿佛他会做出什么过激的举动。  
“那就是，你同意结束了？”  
朴灿烈没有说话。  
张艺兴眼里闪过一丝愧疚，“当初我们说好的，都知道彼此想要什么，对吗？那就到这里吧？谢谢你这几个月——唔！”  
朴灿烈恶狠狠地越过桌子拽住了张艺兴的领口，打断了他过于理智的应答，还有可笑的感谢。谢他什么？这几个月床上的卖力吗？他现在不想听这些，也不想看见张艺兴这种冷静的表情，也许他需要给予对方一些疼痛，或者惩罚，让他漂亮的嘴唇除了哭吟外什么都说不出来。  
“走。”他往桌上扔了一百块钱，顺手把张艺兴从卡座上拖出来。对方白净的小脸被他勒得泛红，他下意识松了手，绕到张艺兴背后揽着他的腰，粗暴地推了一把。  
张艺兴不想在咖啡馆里拉拉扯扯，顺着他的力道走到街上，使了个巧劲儿挣脱了朴灿烈的桎梏。  
“别这样，我现在跟你谈正事呢。”他不安地环顾四周，手忙脚乱地整理自己的衣领，泛着水光的眸子瞪了朴灿烈一眼。  
“我不想谈。”朴灿烈逼近他，又意图把他揽进怀里，像提溜什么小动物一样把他带走。现在的张艺兴比之前逆来顺受的模样热辣多了，他心中倏地窜起火来，连目光都挪不开。  
“不，我觉得你似乎对我们的关系有些误解，我以为我们——唔唔…”张艺兴毫无防备地被朴灿烈拉进怀里，朴灿烈湿热的唇舌覆上他的嘴。张艺兴尝到了甜丝丝的蛋糕味，可他一点也不觉得甜蜜，反而气得要发抖，又觉得身旁所有路人都在用隐秘的眼神打量他们，双颊一下就红透了，恨不得让朴灿烈当场血溅三尺。  
朴灿烈却以为张艺兴在害羞，搂着他微微分开相连的唇舌，好看的杏眼染上淡淡的笑意。  
“脸皮还是这么薄，嗯？”  
“闭嘴，放开我。”张艺兴闭上眼平复呼吸，他不喜欢在公众场合表现得亲密，但朴灿烈格外热衷诸如此类能宣示主权的做法，幼稚得像只小狗。  
朴灿烈松开搂着他的手臂，转而牢牢圈住了张艺兴的手腕。  
“听话，跟我走。”他用不容抗拒的力道牵着张艺兴迈开脚步，“有什么事做完再谈。”

张艺兴觉得自己大概是中了邪——他居然默许了朴灿烈一如既往荒谬而不合时宜的求欢，直到朴灿烈把他压在酒店房间的门板上亲吻，他才觉察出一丝不对劲来。  
“等，等等…”张艺兴气喘吁吁地推开朴灿烈毛茸茸的脑袋，白净的手腕又立刻被对方抓住了舔舐，张艺兴敏感地要把手抽出来，却被举起来摁在门上。  
“说。”朴灿烈看起来连一秒都等不及，不耐烦地舔了舔唇，瞳孔闪烁着莫测的光芒。  
“我们不是已经…唔，结束关系了吗？”张艺兴眼看着朴灿烈脸色骤然阴沉，心脏紧张得砰砰直跳，但还是勇敢地对上他似笑非笑的双眼，“那现在算什么？”  
出乎他预料，朴灿烈没有生气，而是仿佛听到了什么令人开怀的笑话似的，哧哧低声笑起来，“哈，当成分手炮吧？”

张艺兴沉默着接受了这个解释，甚至主动地凑上去亲吻朴灿烈水润的唇。对方毫不客气地照单全收，反客为主地吸吮张艺兴的舌尖，力道大得像是要吸吮出张艺兴的灵魂。  
两人从玄关一路纠缠到床上，朴灿烈压着他倒下，大床气急败坏地嘎吱一声，仿佛在谴责这两人白日宣淫的行为。洁白的被褥柔软下陷，托住两具修长的身躯。朴灿烈的动作一如既往的粗暴，张艺兴带着点愧疚地纵容他的热情，直到朴灿烈扯下他的裤子要帮他口，他才条件反射般抵住对方的肩膀，“别！先洗澡。”  
朴灿烈英俊的脸从张艺兴大敞的两腿间抬起，杏眼里铺天盖地的欲望如潮水般汹涌而来，又被更复杂的情绪淹没，最终归于平静。他侧头亲吻张艺兴的腿根，含糊道，“一起洗。”  
张艺兴不情愿地摇头，撒娇似的推朴灿烈，“不…你先洗。”  
朴灿烈定定看了他一眼，仿佛下了什么决定似的，捏了一把他圆润的小屁股，“乖一点。”

淅淅沥沥的水声自浴室传来，张艺兴轻手轻脚地拿出手机，摆弄一番后，小心翼翼地倒放着塞在床垫与墙壁的缝隙里面，又扯了被单掩盖住。  
他不能永远被朴灿烈摆布。  
朴灿烈洗澡很快，大概是心急，或许也是害怕张艺兴趁他洗澡时逃跑，几乎在张艺兴刚藏好手机时，他就推门而出。朴灿烈顶着湿漉漉的发丝，被水浸湿的眼睫毛又长又黑，形状好看的杏眼望过来时，竟有几分可怜的意味。  
张艺兴知道他这漂亮的皮相下面藏着头暴躁不讲理的雄狮，似乎很紧张似的，手指揪住床单，洁白的布料给扯得皱皱巴巴，“…你再想想，真的要做吗？”  
“后悔了？”出乎意料，朴灿烈此刻看起来很好说话，甚至语气都像在开玩笑，“连分手炮都不肯给前男友打吗？”  
分手炮，顾名思义，也就承诺了这是最后一炮。  
张艺兴终于被说服了似的，拿起浴袍走进了浴室。  
朴灿烈懒洋洋地擦着头发，径直在张艺兴刚刚坐着的位置坐了下来，环顾四周。他仿佛寻找猎物的恶犬般，目光冷冽地落在床头柜上，伸手轻轻拉开抽屉。  
什么都没有。  
朴灿烈目光里带上点兴致，起身静悄悄地四处检查，像是在找令人垂涎的宝藏。  
他终于在墙壁的夹缝里发现了那部手机。屏幕是黑的，似乎是主人不小心掉进去的。朴灿烈饶有兴味地咂舌，修长的手指在解锁屏上熟练地按动。  
平平无奇的锁屏照片消失，显出黑底的录音画面。计时数字已经积累了将近三分钟，朴灿烈毫不留情地结束录音，保存，发送至邮箱，删除原件。  
浴室水声渐停，里面的人窸窸窣窣，像是在穿浴袍。朴灿烈嘴角勾着笑，再次点了下录音键。  
计时器尽职尽责地再次开始跳动，仿佛从未有人打断过。

一拧开花洒，温热的水淋到张艺兴身上，蒸腾的雾气升起，他突然发现淋浴间是一个很容易让人产生繁杂思绪的地方。他仿佛与世隔绝，一切的烦恼都消隐不见，可这只是暂时的假象。  
那些思绪像泥潭里的鳄鱼，时不时阴恻恻地冒出头来盯着他。  
张艺兴疲惫地眨眨眼，想象花洒喷到脸上的热水是自己的眼泪，哗啦啦地怎样都流不干净。他挤了一手沐浴露，慢慢擦洗自己的身子，看着细腻的泡沫被水流冲散，打着转儿消失在下水道里。  
有时候他也想就这样消失，轻飘飘地从糟如乱麻的生活中抽身而退，重新开始。  
但好在很快，一切就要结束了。

张艺兴披着浴袍，刚打开浴室门就撞进朴灿烈怀里。对方熟练地把他揽住，亲昵地吻上他红彤彤的耳朵。  
“准备好了吗？”  
“嗯…”张艺兴敷衍道，似乎急于进入正题。他攀上朴灿烈的肩膀和他接吻，热情地剥掉对方的浴袍，手指沿着朴灿烈结实的肌肉游走。  
朴灿烈呼吸变得粗重，湿热的吻不断落在张艺兴肩颈上，在他肩胛骨上用力吮出鲜红的吻痕。  
张艺兴仰着头接受对方的温存，余光看到朴灿烈毛茸茸的脑袋，眼里浮起一丝极淡的不舍。  
“灿烈，”他握着朴灿烈的肩膀微微拉开距离，迎着对方大型犬般湿漉漉的眼神坚定道，“在这之后，我们就别见面了。”

Tbc


	7. 完结

07

朴灿烈露出不可置信的眼神，有一瞬间，张艺兴甚至觉得他看起来像只被主人遗弃的大狗，但很快对方就勾起嘴角，很无所谓似的反问道，“是吗？”  
张艺兴不安地看着他。朴灿烈的情绪不对——从来不隐瞒自己情绪的人突然换上平静的笑脸，简直如同狂风暴雨前夕般压抑沉重。但他没时间思考更多，对方的亲吻再次剥夺了他的思绪。  
“唔…唔嗯…”朴灿烈的亲吻通常和他的动作相反，温柔得令人沉醉，张艺兴被他亲得浑身暖洋洋的，连浴袍什么时候被脱掉了都不知道。朴灿烈着迷地来回摩挲他纤瘦的腰腹，大掌覆在张艺兴挺翘的屁股上揉捏，很快就感受到怀里人半勃的阴茎抵住了他的腹部，失控般不住磨蹭。  
他眼角露出笑意，掐着张艺兴的腰把他拉远了一点，不让他偷偷抚慰自己。  
“不…灿烈，让我…唔…”张艺兴红着眼喘气，急切地伸手去拉住朴灿烈的手，想要拽着他帮自己撸动前端。朴灿烈不为所动地避开了他的手，转而将他抱起来抵在墙上，一路往下亲吻他白皙的锁骨和胸膛，坚硬的牙齿咬上嫣红的乳尖，慢慢碾磨。  
张艺兴敏感地弓起腰，反而像是把胸口往朴灿烈嘴里送，麻痒的快感蔓延至全身，下身又始终不得解脱，他眼里泛起水光，修长的大腿难耐地磨蹭朴灿烈的腰侧。  
“弄弄我，哈啊…灿烈…”他恳求道，嘴里翻来覆去地念着朴灿烈的名字，带着欲求不满的哭腔。  
朴灿烈眼里浮现出一丝自嘲的笑意，凑近张艺兴红艳艳的唇，浅浅啄了一下。  
“忍一忍，兴兴。”

明明是很寻常的昵称，张艺兴内心却咯噔一声，几乎出了一背冷汗，暖洋洋晕乎乎的情欲被兜头一盆冷水冲得无影无踪。  
——朴灿烈从不在欢爱时叫他名字。  
今天怎么这样反常？

朴灿烈又在他的锁骨，肩膀，胸前吮吸出一个个红痕，手指沿着脊椎骨往下划到小穴，轻轻揉了揉，慢慢探进去半个指节。  
“兴兴好紧好湿啊，”他呢喃道，像是没感受到张艺兴身体一瞬间的僵硬，自顾自道，“又乖又热情。”  
张艺兴不安地抱紧他，像是无意识地表达喜爱般，罕见主动地偏头去亲朴灿烈结实的肩膀。  
朴灿烈眼里自嘲的笑意更重了，他慢慢为张艺兴做着扩张，忍耐着要不管不顾提枪撞进去的冲动。有的时候，他会想把张艺兴弄痛，他想知道这个乖顺地伏在他身下的人，到底有没有心。  
但又总是舍不得。

张艺兴觉得后穴足够松软了，等不及般催促道，“好了…进来，灿烈。”  
他只想速战速决。  
朴灿烈顺从地抽出手指，换上坚挺的性器，慢慢滑进去半截。张艺兴无声地小口抽气，无论多少次，他还是觉得痛。  
就在这时，房间里突然响起了不合时宜的手机铃声。  
是张艺兴的手机。

通常朴灿烈会告诉张艺兴不准接电话，但这次他好像很感兴趣似的，竟回头巡视着房间，似乎在找铃声的来源。张艺兴头皮一炸，攀在朴灿烈肩膀上的手指骤然收紧。  
他明明记得自己有静音的…  
“别管…唔！”他试图把朴灿烈的注意力拉回来，对方却不打招呼一把将性器满满当当塞进去，疼得张艺兴一哆嗦。  
下一刻，他就着这个姿势抱起张艺兴，转身把他压到了床上，让他的脸正好对着藏手机的那一处墙边。

偏偏朴灿烈还要装着很惊讶似的，一边慢慢抽动粗大的凶器，一边戏谑道，“兴兴，你的手机怎么掉进床缝里了。”  
张艺兴微微拱起背，颤抖着把脸藏进柔软雪白的被褥里，不回答他。  
朴灿烈怜爱地摸摸他瘦削的肩膀，修长的手臂探过去，轻车熟路地摸出那部还在叮叮当当响个不停的手机，看一眼上面的未知号码，笑着按了接通。  
一阵杂音，随后是吴世勋清冷的声音，“艺兴，你在哪里？”  
朴灿烈嘴角带着冷酷的笑，轻轻拍了一下张艺兴的屁股，丝毫不掩饰音量，“告诉他啊，宝贝。”  
电话那头安静了一瞬间，吴世勋连呼吸都屏住了，然后他听见张艺兴轻轻报出了地址和房号。  
“我马上过去。”吴世勋对着话筒道，对面的人并没有回答，也没有挂断电话。他听见细腻的布料摩挲，粗重的喘息和沙哑的话语，随后是脆弱的呜咽呻吟。  
吴世勋一把摁断了电话，冷漠地抬头看向对面相貌清丽的男生。  
“把你哥逼回了朴灿烈身边，满意了？”  
边伯贤额头青筋直跳，再也装不出暴躁不耐的叛逆模样，眉宇间的阴沉焦虑真实而凶恶。  
“你他妈要不去找他就别挡道。”  
“怎么不去？”吴世勋毫不犹豫跟上对方大步迈出的步伐，“我和他之间的事，还没完呢。”

朴灿烈最终不舍得把张艺兴逼得太狠，在吴世勋赶到之前草草结束，给他擦洗身子后披上浴袍，遮住一身情欲痕迹。  
“想睡一会吗？”他温柔地亲张艺兴的脸颊，给他揉腰，刚刚的粗暴无情仿佛幻觉。  
张艺兴早已习惯他阴晴不定的性格，摇头道，“我的手机给我。”  
朴灿烈眼神一暗，沉默顺从地把手机递给他，起身去浴室淋浴。  
张艺兴垂着头侧耳倾听，直到浴室里传来水声，他才解锁手机，翻到录音软件——已经有半个小时左右了，居然还在录。  
他保存了录音，露出思忖神色：朴灿烈没有发现这段录音，本是预料中的安排，他该按原计划实施准备的。  
却没来由的惴惴不安。

几乎是朴灿烈从浴室推门而出的同时，门铃焦躁地叮咚叮咚作声。  
张艺兴面色一凛，手指攥紧了浴袍边缘。朴灿烈脚步一顿，似乎是转身去开门了。从酒店床上看不到门口，他只得屏住了呼吸听那边的动静。  
“朴灿烈。让我见他。”  
吴世勋冰冷的声音响起，张艺兴下意识把被褥往身上拉了拉，遮住胸前狼狈淫靡的痕迹。  
朴灿烈低沉地笑道，“这么紧张做什么…我又不会吃人。”  
他让开了路，吴世勋走到床前。一天不见，他脸色苍白到几乎病态，眼里爬满红血丝，眼神却一如既往地锐利深邃。  
他直视着张艺兴微红的双眼，“有什么想说的吗？”  
朴灿烈闲庭信步般跟在后面，倚在电视柜上玩味地打量他们。  
张艺兴攥紧了手机，低声道，“你听下这个。”

他不想当面和朴灿烈对峙，拿了耳机递给吴世勋，把录音点开。  
吴世勋将信将疑地接过耳机塞进耳朵，拧着眉头听了两三分钟。张艺兴期待他听见“前男友”和“分手炮”，能露出如释重负的笑容，可吴世勋脸色越来越苍白，到最后眼神几乎是绝望的。  
“…我懂了。”他低声道，取下耳机还给张艺兴，“我不会再打扰你们了。”  
“等等…”这反应完全出乎预料，张艺兴惊愕不已，“世勋你再听一下！”  
朴灿烈在不远处露出了然的笑。  
“还要再让我听什么？”吴世勋露出不堪受辱的痛苦表情，“听听你和朴灿烈有多甜蜜？”  
张艺兴头脑一片空白，见吴世勋向后退去似乎是要离开，手臂下意识往前探，一把攥住了吴世勋的袖口，“别走…！”  
他慌乱地用另外一只手抓起耳机塞进耳朵，单手把进度条拖回0:00。他急促地喘息着，死死盯着慢慢变上升的秒数，没有注意到此时异常的安静。  
吴世勋和朴灿烈难得默契地没有说话，安静而专注地看着他，仿佛在观察他的反应。  
过了约莫五六秒，朴灿烈模糊的声音从耳机里传出，“…准备好了吗？”  
——后面的无需再听，关键的那段已经被掐掉了。  
张艺兴顿时浑身冰凉，下意识抬头去看朴灿烈。

朴灿烈正用一种恶意满满，却又抑制不住疯狂痴迷的目光看着他。  
往日他一施予疼痛或惩罚，张艺兴便露出怯懦温驯的模样，朴灿烈逼他戴上平光眼镜，气质更显得羸弱呆板。可他知道那都是装的，粗暴的性爱是他们合约的一部分，张艺兴心里或许在理智清醒地忍耐，或许在嘲讽他假戏真做的模样太可笑。他无从知晓，却因此更痛恨对方竟能如此清醒，好好地，甚至于作出屈辱的表情来使朴灿烈得到满足，他们仿佛驯兽师和凶兽，却不知谁被谁驯服。  
可此刻不一样。张艺兴的惊慌无措是真真切切的，他看向朴灿烈的目光带着惶恐不安，仿佛第一次意识到他不是规则的制定者，不是把驯兽师哄得团团转的野豹，他是自以为聪明落入圈套的猎物，是被对方捏在手心的家猫。  
这感觉让朴灿烈浑身舒畅，几乎连手指尖都颤抖起来。他想说些什么来加剧张艺兴眼里的恐惧，但不愿显得过于急切得意，叫对方看出端倪。  
这是无声的角斗，谁更在乎，身上就背负更多枷锁。

可当张艺兴焦灼茫然的双眼望着他，朴灿烈的心脏又隐约酸麻起来，仿佛有万千蚂蚁在啃噬。  
他又何尝不想看到张艺兴漂漂亮亮，无忧无虑的模样，只是…只是他太桀骜难以驯服，叫自己总忍不住想给他点惩戒，恨不得用项圈锁住他脖颈，操到他哭着喊自己主人。  
他的确这么试过，做到最后生生把人做哭了，然而张艺兴始终没服软。  
他身子哪儿都软热，好似绵软温驯的羊羔，眼神和骨头却硬气得很，像高原上的狼。

张艺兴只看了朴灿烈一眼就收回了目光。  
吴世勋的衣袖还攥在他手里，对方不挣扎也不催促，布满血丝的双眼直直盯着他。  
张艺兴突然感到疲惫，想让他们不要看着他，话却没能说出口。  
这接二连三的打击让他终于开始怀疑自己。  
初衷只是想要弟弟不再对自己有那种想法，可他处心积虑交了那么多“男朋友”，弟弟对自己的感情却只增不减，甚至还隐隐往占有欲的方向发展，“男朋友”们也开始索要更多张艺兴给不起的东西。  
他以为一切尽在掌控，可现实是，他们的关系剪不断理还乱，他给不起他们想要的，却又贪心不足，妄想弟弟能回心转意，眼看着局势逐渐无法掌控，他却无能为力。  
“就这样吧。”张艺兴松开手，平静道，“你都听到了，我就是这样的人。”  
朴灿烈脸上露出些许讶异表情，但没有说话。  
“原本是不是还有一段录音？被朴灿烈换了？”吴世勋却没有听话地离开，反而坐到床边握住张艺兴的手，“你又在害怕，为什么？”  
张艺兴被他握住的手下意识要抽走，没能挣脱，只得松松地由他握着。  
朴灿烈靠在电视柜上，有点意外，他以为张艺兴会故技重施，用看似脆弱却倔强忍住的眼泪打动吴世勋——这招在他自己身上反正百试百灵，他甚至怀疑究竟有没有人能在张艺兴的泪眼前坚持到三秒——但张艺兴没有。  
刚刚的性爱让他眼眶微红，却不是要流泪的前兆，反而透着一股憔悴的疲惫。  
“我不害怕，”张艺兴看了朴灿烈一眼，平淡地挪开目光，“就是有点后悔。”  
他当时若真要为弟弟好，就应该直接昧着良心交女朋友，先掐灭弟弟不该有的爱慕之心，而不是去招惹是非，弄的自己困在漩涡之中无法脱身，负了一身感情债不说，甚至到后来为了摆脱朴灿烈而去刻意勾引直男。  
他一直在展示自己桀骜不驯服的那面，企图挥退那些觊觎他的目光，却忘记了雄性天生的征服欲。  
真是作茧自缚。  
他想着想着就有点懊恼，又意识到两个男人还在等着他解释，顿时生出破罐破摔的无赖劲来。  
“看我干什么？我就不该招惹你。”他对着吴世勋没好气道，又转向朴灿烈，“你到底想要什么？录音你随便处理，分手费我也可以给，别来找我了。”  
这一通渣男发言下来，良心过意不去，但舒畅极了，仿佛这些烦恼就这样消失了似的。  
可是两个被渣对象都不按常理出牌。  
吴世勋不仅没生气，还凑近了过来，“艺兴，那你招惹我那么久，我总该收点报酬吧？”  
朴灿烈则更加直截了当，露出不怀好意的笑，“我最想要什么你是知道的，宝贝。”  
张艺兴头皮发麻地看着他们俩慢慢逼近，一时竟不知如何应对。

就在这时，酒店的门又被打开，边伯贤赤红着眼冲进来。  
张艺兴一惊，不知他听见了多少。  
“哥哥，你宁可和他们两个一起，也不愿意接受我吗？”他神情好似被抛弃的小狗，语气却凶狠的紧，仿佛一头随时暴起噬人的狼，“你告诉我，我究竟做错了什么！”  
张艺兴太阳穴突突直跳，很想直接消失在房间里。  
“伯贤，”他试图让对方平静下来，“没有人做错任何事，我只是——我对你只有对弟弟的爱。”  
话音刚落，屋内一片寂静。  
边伯贤不说话了，站在原地瞪着他。张艺兴强迫自己和他对视。  
朴灿烈和吴世勋默契地没有参与这起家庭纠纷。  
边伯贤仔仔细细打量着张艺兴的脸，发现他说的是实话，温柔的眼睛里竟没有一点心软，斩钉截铁地要把他们的关系隔离在亲情那阶里。  
“…”他一向伶牙俐齿，此刻却不知道该说什么。

张艺兴从来没有直白地拒绝过他，对他早些年若有若无的示爱和讨好全都接受，眼神却总是宠溺温和，只把他当作可爱又粘人的弟弟。后来他做得有点过分了，张艺兴也似乎觉察到了什么，带回家第一个男朋友。  
边伯贤的天都塌了。他想冲出去质问，可他没资格。他那段时间惊惶而焦虑，直到无意中听见哥哥和那男朋友争执，话里话外更像是对着合作伙伴。  
哥哥居然用这种方法来逃避他的爱？  
他开始假装叛逆期逐渐到来，希望哥哥可以看到他小孩子的一面，重新只把他当弟弟看，别再去找些不三不四的人来委婉拒绝自己。不料张艺兴对他虽是逐渐放心的样子，男朋友却没断过——这是铁了心要等到边伯贤找别人，才能证明弟弟死心了。  
但这是边伯贤的原则，他不可能为了让哥哥相信自己死心而去找别人，这是对他和对哥哥的侮辱。  
直到现在，他在朴灿烈的挑衅下终于忍不住了，掀开了羊皮露出本性，哥哥却给了他一句明确的拒绝。  
张艺兴一直都知道他的念头没断过，却避免讨论这件事，似乎生怕它疏远了亲情和家庭。  
但现在，哥哥拒绝他了。

“伯贤，你不舒服吗？”张艺兴看着弟弟脸色苍白，担忧起来，后悔自己话说的太绝，“哥哥先带你回家？”  
边伯贤不回答，反而咬牙看着他，“…好，我只是你弟。但我很不喜欢你的男朋友，我要看着你跟他们俩分手。”  
朴灿烈和吴世勋：“…”  
这种争风吃醋的行为哪里像个弟弟？！  
张艺兴却干脆利落地一口应下，“好，他们都跟我没关系了。”

 

尾声

这些年来，朴灿烈一直和张艺兴保持着联系，周末偶尔约个饭。  
朴灿烈身上早已寻不见当年戾气阴郁的模样，变得阳光爽朗，饭后坦荡荡地问张艺兴晚上有没有安排，想不想和他去看场电影。  
张艺兴笑着摇头，温润道，“我明天中午家里安排了相亲，再说吧。”  
朴灿烈毫不气馁，“真的不考虑一下我吗？”  
“你床上太粗暴了，我不喜欢。”  
“我这次会对你很温柔的。”  
“别闹了。”张艺兴笑道，无视了朴灿烈有点失望的表情。

成年那天，张艺兴郑重其事地对着父母出柜。令他意想不到的是，边伯贤紧跟着从房间出来，也宣布了自己的性向。  
张艺兴的父母僵立在原地。  
…没想到自己家居然是个湾仔码头。  
而边伯贤的下一个举动让他们都慌了。  
他重重地跪下，给他们磕了头，“叔叔阿姨担起我父母的责任，给了我父爱母爱和一个哥哥，我从小就和别的孩子一样幸福，甚至比他们更幸运，能有叔叔阿姨这样的父母。我考上大学之后，会搬出去住，不会再动用家里一分钱。等您们年纪大了，我会回来照顾您们。家里的房子和财产都是哥哥的，我不会要的。”  
“你这孩子！”张太太眼圈都红了，急着把他扶起来，“收养了你，你就是我们家的孩子，说什么胡话！艺兴有的你都有，我和你爸又不是没本事，还能缺你一口饭吃了？”  
边伯贤却很坚定，“叔叔阿姨养我十八年，我感激得无以为报，怎么还能和哥哥抢该属于他的东西？”  
张艺兴却从边伯贤的坚持中嗅到了其他的意思，他在弟弟身边跪下，想把他扶起来。  
“白白，我的都是你的，我们永远是兄弟，你不用这样。”  
边伯贤黑曜石似的眸子深深望着他，低声道，“…可我不想做你弟弟了。”  
张艺兴愣愣地看着他。  
“…我不值得。”他看着边伯贤坚定的双眼，心痛道，“白白，别这样。”  
“我会像他们一样，正经地追求你的，哥哥。”  
说完，他凑近过来似乎要耳语，张艺兴却感到耳垂上被轻轻舔了一下，“在那之前，不许哥哥给其他男人抱，要等我。”

转眼几年过去，边伯贤每周给爸妈打一次电话，再单独给哥哥打一次。他们就像真正的兄弟一样聊天，但张艺兴知道全不是那么回事。  
边伯贤一直都没有放弃。  
他也鬼使神差般，没有再找其他男朋友。渐渐的，连他爸妈都着急了，一定要给他安排相亲。

张艺兴准时到达餐厅门口，却看见一个熟悉的人冲着他笑。  
“世勋…？”他犹豫着走过去，都有点不敢认。  
吴世勋又长高了，肩宽腰细，只有笑起来弯弯的月牙眼没变，“艺兴。”  
张艺兴在他对面坐下，想起当年的事，有点不好意思，“你怎么也给抓来相亲了？”  
吴世勋眉眼染上笑意，“我妈说这次的小伙子白白净净，还有小酒窝，我就想起你了。”  
“结果真的是我。”  
“缘分嘛。”吴世勋仔细打量他，“你没太大变化。”  
就是模样更加漂亮矜贵了。  
“你倒是长高啦。”张艺兴笑道，“我都不敢认了。”  
他们像多年不见的旧友一样聊天，一顿饭吃得轻松随意，毫无暧昧试探。  
两人心知肚明，他们有过极其混乱而糟糕的历史，见过彼此最狼狈的样子，也许做朋友更好。

侍应生把账单拿过来时，吴世勋和张艺兴像模像样地推脱一下，最终张艺兴以自己年长为由要求买单。侍应生去核实金额，回来时却露出了莫名其妙的笑容。  
“先生，有位先生已经为您买了单。”  
张艺兴还没问她哪位先生，修长的手指盖住了他的双眼。  
边伯贤成熟醇厚的嗓音在他耳边响起，“哥哥，我回来了哟。”

 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结啦！谢谢大家的鼓励和支持❤️


End file.
